Metabee-E
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody Of Wall-E. When a Medabot named Metabee, who's life was a cleanup program for the Earth, falls in love with a Medabot named Brass, brings life to the lonely bot. But when Brass goes back into space, Metabee will follow her for a whole new adventure. Certain Medabot couples will be seen. Special Guest appearance: Sam & Max, Freelance Police, will enter this adventure..
1. Prologue: What A Trashiful World

Author's Note: Welcome to all my loyal followers & viewers out there that have waited for this. Time to **ENVISION** a new story that will put Medabots in the role of robots in this Disney film; Wall-E. The "King Of VISIONS" knows that things are gonna be very interesting, as this story will help fans from two different series works, enjoy a crossing of the two? Yes, we'll be able to **VISUALIZE** how we'll see the bots from the Medabot series perform in this fanmake, it's sure to be unreal. But as I'm sure you've all seen, my stories can be cry interesting, and so will this one once it gets rolling off. It'll be as a credit opener, and then the next exciting part will come up around the next chapter, so we'll enjoy what's here before awaiting the next big stuff and lots more others to. So let's get this show on the road now, shall we…?

**Metabee-E (WALL-E CROSSOVER)**

Cast List:

WALL-E - Metabee

Extras - Krosserdog, Totalizer, Arc-Dash, Sumilodon

Eve - Brass A.K.A Sailor Multi

Extras - Honey, Oceana, Peppercat, Netranurse

Cockroach pet - Sergeant (Of The Future Earth Dimension) (Sam and Max Season 1 & 2)

Mulch - Digmole

Captain - Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Extra with captain - Brian Griffin as a Pet Helper

Carl - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Merry - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)

Auto (Evil Auto-Pilot System) - Gryphon

Evil Security Minion - Exor and Unitrix as main minion while Land-Motors are extra soldiers

Burn-E - Kantaroth

Special Extra Guest Stars - Sam & Max of the Freelance Police

**Prologue: What A Trashiful World**

We see space, the empty vastness of outer space, nothingness but the glimmering stars!

Voice: _**Out there**_

_**There's a world outside of Yonkers**_

'V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Presents'

_**Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby**_

_**There's a slick town, Barnaby**_

'A V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Production'

However, we see planets only three quarters are shrouded in shadows while off on the left was a tiny bright star.

_**Out there**_

_**Full of shine and full of sparkle**_

Now we see a galaxy rip spot, purplish with a pink center in the middle.

_**Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby**_

_**Listen, Barnaby...**_

The year is 2805 about 797 years from now. Floating out in space in its usual place is called the planet Earth.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there**_

Well, it looks like it but with a bunch of garbage and broken satellites floating around the thing, it's hard to tell what it is anymore.

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

Earth looks like it has been in it's better days. That and the interior of the planet doesn't look pretty either.

_**We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

True to that, there are buildings and such like your usual Earth, but they have been abandoned for a long time, along with the streets and everything else. Humanity has left this world years ago, but we'd get to that eventually.

_**Girls in white**_

As of now, we pass throughout some nuclear towers and pipe line towers, as if they were old factories of the planet.

_**In a perfumed night**_

Soon we are nearly seeing something out from this trashy site and nearly see a city ahead, only most of it was tall towers of…yes…garbage!?

_**Where the lights are bright as the stars!**_

Apparently someone is still around, as there are piles of garbage shaped like cubes at random made like towers and the Empire State Building. Plus, the music that is being play and the singing that is being done came from here.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town**_

We're sight seeing the city, passing through towers amount towers of garbage and very little sights of any man made buildings.

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Another voice begins to sing with the one singing already.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

We're viewing from above the place, and from there, the garbage towers look like the building towers.

_**At Delmonico's**_

Truly, they look the same as we're moving along?

_**And we'll close the town in a whirl**_

Now we're seeing the scenery change from the top buildings to another spot?

_**And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The scene went quiet for a moment while moving across the seemingly empty city. But then something started to play that song again.

First voice: _**…We're gonna ride through town**_

We're coming to a small trash pile that looks a bit like a mix pathway of curves.

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

But then something flew by the place, as the song continues on.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

The figure goes around a spot just as the song plays on.

_**At Delmonico's...**_

The figure arrives, goes by the garbage area, which also has the cubed of garbage, while it goes into the streets. It got some work to do and whoever it is must not delay.

_**...And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The figure arrives in an open street, as it moves on while the song stop, but then started to play again.

The figure musta like the song as it hums to the tune while it stops by some garbage. Whoever is singing must be a robot, as it opens up a compartment in itself and shoves the garbage in there. The robot squished the garbage and out pops a cube liked so many liked it.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

The figure soon passes by and goes by a spot by some garbage, where it will start to do something, but what?

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

The figure appeared to have the appearance of a robot, since it just stretched it's arms on some garbage to it's open compartment itself, as it shoves what it collected in there?

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

The robot squished it's body for the garbage inside and pops out a cube liked so many others like it.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign**_

The robot picks the crushed cube up and begins to move out.

_**That you feel as fine as you look!**_

Just then something peeks out from an empty can. It was a cockroach of brown scales, black eyes, and….well from a point, it's just looking like any cockroach would look like? But this little bug had a name, he was referred to Sergeant, reasons why? An interesting story behind that one for later.

_**Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile**_

"Breeakhh." The cockroach said, as he begins to follow the robot who is working.

_**That makes you feel brand new down to your toes**_

The robot stops to pile the cubes up, as we now see who or what the robot is. It looked like a male modal robot that's got two glowing green eyes, and with two shooters on his left top wrist hand and one focus shooter in his top right wrist hand. He looked between a yellow beetle modal with his own pointy horns on his head which where actually rocket launchers. His design coloring is yellow, some white on the body armor, he also has some wheels on his feet on on top of his shoulders which also allows him to change into Vehicle Mode. He can also transform into something called Demolition Mode to look more like a beetle to fire off a more powerful shot. His name is Metabee, a KBT type old Medabot robot made to keep up cleaning the planet.

_**Get out your feathers**_

As Metabee puts a cube down somewhere on a big garbage tower, he gasps in amazement, as he saw something in it.

"Wooh!" Metabee replied surprise at first here.

_**Your patent leathers**_

A hubcap! Excited, the robot struggles a bit until he finally got it out. Metabee looks at it with awe.

"Awwwwwww..." Metabee replied happily in seeing such an object.

I said 'awe'. A-W-E.

"Ooooh." The robot said correctly in realizing his mistake.

That's better, and now to continue the story.

_**Your beads and buckles and bows**_

Metabee tries to get the thing out of the cube, and succeeded in getting it out to observe it.

_**For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

Soon after getting it out and observing the thing in interest, he truly finds this fascinating? Metabee looks at the sun's setting in the sky. Time to call it a day. As the robot puts the hubcap on his back, he reach down and press a button on his chest, causing the music to stop playing. The Medabot has a tape player installed in himself in the past, so he could listen to music while working.

"Boy, Metabee loves that song, don't you think so Serg?" Metabee asked his pet cockroach who crawls over.

"Breeeakhh." Sergent said with a nod, as if answering to the question.

"Time to go home with the cool stuff I just found!" The robot grabs an old cooler and picks it along with an used but still edible jellyfish net. With a grin, even though he had no mouth, Metabee pulls out something that interested Serg. "I found you a toy, Sergeant! Ready to go home and play with the toy, Serg?" Metabee asked to his little cockroach playfully, wanting to get the bug excited.

"Breeakh!" Sergeant happily replied, as he crawls onto his owner happily. He loves it when Metabee finds him toys. The robot laughs happily, as his pet cockroach crawls into himself before crawling out of the robot.

"Ha ha Haah, I know, ain't it something!? Well, time to go home, Sergeant! I can't wait to show Arc-Dash, Sumilodan, Krosserdog, and Totalizer the new items I found?" Metabee laughed off with a joyous expression he could perform from his robotic face. He is of course referring to the only friends he has on this planet. With a whistle, Metabee and Sergeant heads down from the garbage tower on a trek home.

And now begins the first part of our story….

**'Metabee-E'**

**VISION NOTE:** Well this was short, yes, but it's the first opening act for the story, it'll be a bit bigger as we move along.

So now that we've had a **VISION** to picture here, what can happen next? To answer that question, the VISION-KING will say that up next will be more Medabots, more power, oops, that's from a show slogan? But in any case, we'll see how Metabee does his job to the point where he & some friends of his arrive home, and enjoy some movies, and begin to wonder…if they'll find true love? And to **IN-VISION** the drama, the humor, and the excitement, there will be another addition to the story which never appeared in the original. Such as the unexpected time, space, reality traveling duo known as…the Freelance Police! What will happen when these new faces come into the picture, well gee, guess we'll have to wait & find out, won't we folks? So until then, kick back and enjoy, the adventures are just starting here.


	2. Chapter 01: Metabee & Friends' Home

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers out there. You ready to **ENVISION** something that's gonna be interesting to see. Yes, for the "King Of VISIONS" has already prepared another good chapter for many of us to see. One where they'll be more then just the cast playing Wall-E, they'll be extras. We can **VISUALIZE** how much more interesting things get when things from original films become more interesting, especially with some chats to help us see more to what we wanna hear or believe can be apart of a discussion. So if you are all ready, willingly, and feeling that we can get the next exciting chapter here up, then I say, let's do it. Now let's check out where the fun will come out here, shall we now…?

**_-Heads up notice!_** For those of you that seem to recall a story almost like this one, it's cause I was inspired by JusSonic's old work. But I've made plenty of modifications to it in recreating a version of my own, so it is NOT the same. It's near 95 to 99 percent complete change-mantic that there is no ties to another Author's work. There maybe something I thought of leaving since I had no problem of the cast, but the rest of the story is completely rewritten that it is not, I repeat, NOT, the same. So to any that thought otherwise, rest the questions, cause I don't want to have to remove this story by force like what happened to my good author pal. But I've taken measurements to make sure, that won't happen. That is all.

**Chapter 01: Metabee & Friends' Home**

Metabee hummed happily, as he and Sergeant continue on their way home. They pass a lot of stuff that has been abandoned for years like a superstore, a gas station, and a bank. Each building is own by a company called Buy n' Large, or BNL, a place that assumed every economic service on Earth, including the government. A song plays while Metabee passes the superstore.

Chorus: _**Buy n Large**_

Metabee continues on till he passes a gas station with the company's name logo on it, abandon like the rest.

_**Is your superstar**_

Then lastly, passes a place with the same company name, but was an empty bank.

_**And all you need...**_

"Wow. That song sounds great every time I go pass? Gotta love them tunes!" Metabee replied in his happy mode at the time. The KBT-type Medabot passed a lot of signs that advertised BNL. It seems like that place is everywhere, they own everything like it's been said. Metabee hummed as he runs over an old paper that hasn't been tossed out yet. The main title is 'A Lot of Trash Covered Earth! BNL CEO 'The Once-Ler' Declares Global Evacuation'. On the photo is a man that can only be seen by his green arms and gloves, as well as his cigar. He is called the Once-Ler, the CEO of BNL. Metabee arrives at the escalator that has been broken for years and climb up them. Once he gets to the top, he passed by a sign that said 'KBT-Type Medabots: Metabee: Will Dig You Out Of Anything'! Metabee, looking at the sign, laughs in finding it in relief and such while saying this. "Hahahah, Wow. That would be so funny if I ever had to dig a human or something living outta the ground?….If I knew what they look like?" The Medabot paused for the thought, ever wonder what happen if he did come across something like that someday, but then again, it's been a few extra centuries and still nothing'?

"Hay Metabee!" The KBT-type Medabot turns as he sees four robots coming to him. One of them looks like a blue modal robot with some yellow inner chest, an 'X' on his forehead, two pointy ears, green visor, and the most notice was his big looking shooter guns above his wrist. His name was Krosserdog, a Dog-Type Medabot who's friend's with Metabee, though a bit clumsy and nervous about his own abilities, and not the best shooter he's ever known to be.

The second robot is a yellow base robot with some white armor plates and some bolts showing on top on his armor. Interesting about this bot was that he had two hands with three base separate fingers like a triangle pattern, and inside the palms where laser blasters for firing laser beams. Another interesting notice was his legs were four short legs, but he seem to float off the ground. His name Totalizer, a Tortoise base looking Medabot, he maybe slow, but he's got a tough armor and a tough go-getter's attitude and is another one of Metabee's friends.

The third robot was a jungle theme mix animal of a Saber-Tooth Tiger design with tan armor with yellow extra armor platting, two dread-locks that are brown and appear like teeth, two blue cat like ears, and a green visor. This Medabot had two big wrist of which one serve a purpose, his left looked like bolts were screwed into them and his right wrist had three black claws that are as sharp as blades. His name was Sumilidon, a Saber-Tooth Tiger base looking Medabot design, he's very swift and fast, with his _Hammer Fist_ can break through stone, with his _Shadow Sword_, can slice things so fast, you might not see it, but he can also release a wave of energy that'll make missiles explode from where they are launched, and stuff. He's a serious, very loyal and concerning bot which is why he's been on good terms as another one of Metabee's friends.

And the last robot was a red robot, he had a green visor, also he had some roll shot cannons on his feet, his shoulders, top back head and back legs, even a front, left and right shooters on his wrists for wherever the person may come from. The most interesting of this bot was his long horns from his chest and top head that resembles a hercules beetle, but it can actually fire a strong _Solar Charge_ blast. His name is Arcbeetle Dash, or just Arc-Dash for short, a Hercules Beetle Type Medabot, with a confident attitude, he's a bot with skills to prove it and not only is he Metabee's friend, but the two have always had it out to see which of them was the better bot, even to this day.

"Hi guys! Krosserdog! Totalizer! Arc-Dash! Sumilidon! Did you finish your chores too?" Metabee replied in a cheerful mood to see his friends doing fine and wonders how they been.

"Yep! We are ready to go on home!" Krosserdog said with a young robotic voice, sounding a little unsure of himself, but will try to get through when life get's tuff. "I manage to finish most of the district in Area 47!" He explained the area where he was doing some work.

"I also got district 72 done alright." Totalizer spoke with a bit of a rugged robot voice, sounding like a bot that's on the tough side and although slow, he'll push himself hard to get what's needed to be done, done with.

"With my speed, I manage to get Districts like 21 and 22 done while giving Krosserdog a hand." Sumilodon spoke out in a techno-mix voice, he's someone that'll follow orders and know that he'll work hard to help his friends, he's a bot who's very loyal to his pals.

"Wowh, that's fast workmanship!?" Metabee replied astounded how Sumilidon finished so fast that he lend a hand, that's a loyal pal for yah.

"Heheh, how's about you Metabee? I finished my side with loads of time to spare!" Arc-Dash replied in sounding over-confident, he had pride in his own skills, as he made a remark to finishing his job faster then Metabee's portion side.

"Oh yah? I just got done faster then any bot could do!" Metabee remarks back at Arc-Dash for insinuating the thought that he could be beaten, not a chance.

"Really? This should be good for a laugh!?" Arc-Dash came up close to the bot, as it looked like it was gonna be a stare down, both bots were about to throw down when...

"Hay-hay, you two, maybe we shouldn't start fighting after all our hard work?" Krosserdog tried to separate the two Medabots from being so hot-headed, so they wouldn't start a fight, not after another hard day of work they've been doing.

"Krosserdog's right. You'll just both tired out and blowing off steam caused you to overload some of your circuits." Totalizer tried ease the two bots with just enough reasoning which slowly was starting to work, as Medabot & Arc-Dash got off each others backs while huffing in not settling their argument.

"Fine!" Both Metabee and Arc-Dash sign in defeated agreement, they were tired, so it's understandable and such.

"Well, at least we kept you two out of today's trouble, that aside, not a bad day's end." Sumilidon lightly shrugged off from the two bots settling before stating this to his friends. "Come on, time to go on home." That was a message as clear as any day.

The group heads out to do just that. As they go by a rail and look down to see a lot of robots trapped and broken below. There used to more of them like Metabee and his friends, but they have since shut down. Metabee, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Sumilidon and Arc-Dash are the only robots still activated on the planet as far as they know.

Sergeant yelps as he is about to fall off his owner, but the robot caught him in time as he said this in alarm. "Whoa! You okay, Serg?" Metabee asked in making sure his pet bug ain't hurt.

"Breeeeakhh." Sergeant the cockroach replied in his bug language with a nod, as the group moves on. They continue on their way, then stop by a pile of robots that look like the KBT-Type Medabot like robots. Metabee notes the boots on one of the broken down KBT Type bots and look at his own which looks beaten up.

"Metabee, I think you should get some new leg parts or at less new feet?" Arc-Dash advised to his now made up friend to get some better leg parts for his getting ruin down parts.

"Right, yours are looking' kinda wore out?" Totalizer remarks in stating out how worn out Metabee's legs were looking, they have been used enough to be ruin.

"They look like they have seen better days." Sumilidon nodded in stating how those leg parts on Metabee are starting to show how close they are to being useless pretty soon.

"Better days nothin'! They could've been from what day? Shoe or Leg Parts Cheap-Off Sales Day?" Krosserdog asked in joining the conversation while making a joke about how cheap the parts worn by Metabee might be more likely seen.

"Ha-Ha, you guys are a riot!?" Metabee laughed out loud, knowing his friends were kidding him with the teasing. Then Metabee thought about this, then made his decision. A while later, the KBT-Type Medabot is now wearing some new leg parts, throwing away his old ones. "Much better." Metabee replied in feeling much better now, he can walk better then he did before.

"Breeakhh." Sergent replied in agreement, Metabee was moving much better now.

As the group continues on, Krosserdog, out of curiosity had asked a question? "Hey Metabee. Did you find anything interesting as usual while working?" Sometimes, they'll find something interesting among the trash piles from cleaning up.

"Sure did, boy! I got some great new stuff. Check this out!" Metabee answered in a happy-go getters attitude, as he takes out an item from his cooler.

"Wow, this is some fine stuff?" Krosserdog said in amazement looking at item which really is a chalkboard eraser.

"What is 'most' of it?" Totalizer asked puzzled by some stuff, as he pick up a picture frame, but broke it in half from not being gentle.

"Heck, I think most of this, Metabee don't know!?" Arc-Dash shrugged off after checking out a rubber-ducky which made some squeaks before putting it back in the cooler.

"Now, now. Let's just get to work of finishing up any loose ends." Sumilidon reminded the bots of their jobs, as they nodded to it before walking off.

The group now goes by an old launching site where the ships made by the humans used to be launch from this place. As they go into the transit area, a hologram screen pops out showing a commercial from when humans used to roam the planet as well as the old models of the KBT-Type Medabots.

"Hey, folks! Are you worried about a lot of trash messing up your planet? Well, in space, there is a lot of it...space!" boomed the narrator from the commercial happily. "BNL Starliners leave every day! While you're gone, our KBT-Type Medabot will clean up your mess!" This thing was a reminder to anyone, that the planet's cleanup, will be done by the Metabee unit.

"So if that's the case, why isn't Earth clean up by now?" Arc-Dash asked looking at the commercial with an unseen frown emotion, as the gang head on. They pass by another commercial that is starting showing a ship.

"This is the best of BNL, the Axiom!" Boomed another narrator, as it shows the activities going on in the spacecraft ship. "If you wish to have the greatest 5 year cruise ever, this is the right ship. Our fully automated crew will wait on hand, foot, or wheel on you every 24 hours a day. Also, our captains and the auto pilot are there, always prepared for non-stop entertainment and dining. And thanks to all access hover-chairs, even old people can join in on the fun. Why bother to walk? The Axiom, putting the star in an executive StarLiner." We now see the Once-Ler, still in his chair, speaking to the camera though we still can't see his face. "At BNL, the space was always the final 'FUN-tier'!" The CEO spot another ship in the commercial leaving, as he waves goodbye before the commercial itself is over.

Now then, to explain why there hasn't been a human or living being on the planet in years. The planet itself was turn into a garbage dump by those thoughtless enough not to clean up, to the point that you got to be crazy to stay here. So the Once-Ler made a 5-year cruise on the ship called; Axion, that supports the needs of the humans via robots. More robots, including the KBT-Type Medabots including Metabee, was left behind to clean up the mess in hopes to make Earth habitable again by doing what the KBT-Type Medabot was doing before. However, the last few creatures left years ago and the humans haven't been seen on Earth since.

As the bot group goes up a hill, Metabee grins as he saw something that made him said this. "Here we are, guys. Home!" The thing that Metabee spotted was a huge vehicle used to store the KBT-Type Medabots (it even said so on the side) during clean-ups. This is Metabee and his friends' home, as long as they could remember.

Sumilidon goes to a lever nearby and pulls it down, causing a huge door to open up, allowing the robots to get in. Greeting them are a lot of junks on shelves. These are actually collections of stuff that Metabee finds during the clean-up. He brings them up to put into his collection and such.

"Now where's the lights?" Krosserdog tried to look for the lights, but suddenly tripped and fell on the ground. "Guapphh…pouf, ow!?" He got up, feeling slightly hurt and embarrass to have that happen to him just now.

"Huuah, I think we should leave a flash light near the door whenever we do this?" Sumilidon signs in feeling they need to improve on not failing to find a light switch in their own home one of these days.

"I think I spot the lights?" Totalizer said out while looking around and grab something. "Hey, I found it!" He shouted in believing he found the light switch here.

"Let go, Totalizer! You ended up grabbing me!" Arc-Dash yelled out in annoyance just now. It's true, Totalizer has grab the red hercules beetle bot by mistake. The tortoise bot soon lets go, as Arc-Dash found a switch and flips it, turning the lights on. He noticed Metabee humming the song from the BNL store, making Arc-Dash sigh in annoyance. "Must you sing that every time, Metabee? A few times is okay, but hearing it everyday can make it lose it's flavor?" They've been hearing that song over and over, it's gonna drive their hard drives crazy.

"Why not, I like it' fun!?" Metabee replied off, as he sang the song at once. Arc-Dash and Sumilidon shrug while Totalizer and Krosserdog looked puzzled for a moment, as they put their stuff away for the day. They've had a hard day, which means it's time for some rest until tomorrow. Metabee put the stuff he found down for a moment, as he goes over to a little toaster, flipping its lever up. A tape soon popped out of the thing. "All right! Found it guys!" Metabee stated out to his pals, as he takes the tape out.

"Is it Wonder Dog?" Krosserdog asked in anticipation, trying to hold back his excitement of a film staring a dog theme, like him.

"Or perhaps Tortoise and the Hare!?" Totalizer guessed out his thought before they got their answers from one of their pals.

"No, Krosserdog, Totalizer. It's _Hello, Dolly!_, remember?" Sumilidon pointed out to the two Medabots for not knowing what they be watching.

Then Arc-Dash frowns from his expression, as he asked Metabee this question. "Metabee, we gotta talk? I know its movie night one day a week and it's your turn. But why is it always that movie you wanna watch out of the rest?" Whenever they have a movie night, Metabee seems to pick 'that' type of film to see everyday it's his turn after they come home.

"Awww come on guys? Besides us bots loving to go into battle, this here, it was always my favorite movie." Metabee said to Arc-Dash a bit hurt by the question while explaining himself. "It shows me what humans look like and what they do." He stated his own option in watching these human films of what they do & act out.

"Come on, Arc-Dash. It's not that bad. If Metabee wants to watch it, who are we to stop him?" Sumilidon asked the Hercules Beetle Medabot with reply in saying they should let their friend be.

"Right. Okay, sorry. My bad?" Arc-Dash replied back with his hands in the air, feeling guilty and beaten. He should've known better than to hurt Metabee's feelings. After that, the movie did teach the KBT-Type Medabot something his creators didn't teach the bot: emotion. And later on, even the other Medabots here learn to develop their own emotions like Metabee, if not for him, they be just bots following orders without a second thought or free-will to be who they wanna be.

"Well, you might say that movie is special, somewhat I think?" Krosserdog exclaimed with a thought of the idea of it being his friend's favorite.

"It did tell us how to feel more then mere machines!?" Totalizer concurred the thought of the reason some more, they seen this film and learn from it too.

Metabee puts the tape in an old VCR, allowing the latter to play the former on a big screen TV. Soon the movie shows a scene from _Hello, Dolly!_ as a song plays.

All: _**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

"Hmm, hmm, Hmph, hmm-hmm-hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm!" Metabee was humming the tunes while listening before his set up was complete.

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

As his friends watch, Metabee puts his case down and pulls out and looks at the hubcap he found playfully before watching the people dancing with a smile.

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

Arc-Dash turns and laughs happily, as Metabee imitates the scene from the movie using a hubcap as an umbrella while Krosserdog and Totalizer tried to imitate him with the same stuff as well. Arc-Dash and Sumilidon saw this and laugh as well.

"Metabee, you always look crazy doing that. Yah even got Krosserdog and Totalizer trying that stuff out!? Ha-Hahhh!" Arc-Dash replied with a humorist response & laughter of having fun, as Metabee puts the hubcap away.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign**_

As the movie continues to play, the group decided to put the new stuff Metabee has found in his collection. Metabee gets a spork out while Sumilidon pulls out some sort of rubix cube.

_**That you feel as fine as you look!**_

"Hmmm...I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like I should play this thing." Sumilidon said off to himself while looking at the cube with a puzzling of interest.

"I found this, it makes me feel like I need to hit something?" Totalizer pulled out a small slugged hammer, as he hold it in both his laser blaster hands.

"Wooh, careful, I rather not have to feel something that'll hurt me or US!?" Arc-Dash remarked off in taking the tortoise Medabot's hammer since he didn't have fingers, no need for that to hurt someone, unattended.

"What about this thing?" Krosserdog holds out a buzzsaw, but accidentally activated it and it started to spin it's blades with him swinging it recklessly. "Briizzizizzhzhh!/WWwowowohhhhh!?" The guys ended up dodging their friend's crazy antics before long, the tool lost it's strength to go on, outta gas or juice no doubt. "Ummm, sorry?" Krosserdog had a sweat-drop, as he sheepishly apologizes for what he nearly end up doing.

"Okay, it's official? We can't have you playing with something that may end up backfiring at us in the future!?" Arc-Dash replied sternly in remarking to what this dog bot nearly done, chop their bot blocks off is more like it.

Krosserdog looked confused before the bots help put his item away for now, as the song in the movie continues to play. "Let's see what else is going on ahead?" Krosserdog said in wonder of his thoughts, as he pushed the fast forward button on the VCR going through the movie a bit. Metabee looks at the spork in curiously, as he looks at his collection, wondering where to put it.

"So...should this thing be in the fork or spoon area?" Metabee asked his pals, thinking carefully of what utensil a spork would most likely be place in.

"Try putting it in the middle." Sumilidon suggested to his friend in what to do with the spork. The saber-tooth-tiger bot has always found a way to help Metabee in deciding where to put what item in what part of the collection.

"Really Metabee, you always finds the weirdest stuff?" Arc-Dash spoke from seeing the strangest stuff he and his friends have collected, but mostly Metabee's was stranger still?

"Well I consider it a gift!" Metabee declared his statement proudly, feeling he had a back for finding the most rarely unusual objects.

"Hold it, we're at the next scene of the movie!" Totalizer spoke off, as he notices a scene in the movie making him stop Krosserdog from fast-forwarding some more. The scene is of Cornelius and Mrs. Molly singing a romantic song to one another.

Cornelius: _**And that is all**_

Metabee rolled the shelves to move down, as he tried to find something to put this new item in.

_**That love's about**_

Metabee now takes out a lighter just now. Sumilidon pushes a button, causing the shelves to be flipped around in a circle by machinery. The Saber-Tooth-Tiger Medabot stops the machine, as the lighter collection area came up.

Mrs. Molloy: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

"There we go, right where it belong." Metabee replied softly to say, as he puts the lighter in the right collection area.

"Hay Metabee, guys, take a look at this." Sumilidon said this to get the others attentions, as he was turning his attention back to the movie. Metabee does the same thing, as the romantic singing scene continues.

Both: _**That it only took a moment**_

Metabee sighs lovingly. He always loves this part of the film. The KBT-Type Medabot then playfully pressed the record button on his chest, activating the tape player to begin recording the song. The group watch on lovingly, as the characters on the screen hold hands, as they finish the song up.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

Medabee sighs sadly, as he held his hands together softly while looking at them. He loves doing it, but the KBT-Type Medabot wishes there is someone else, other than his friends, to hold hands with.

"Guys...besides you four, I'm lonely." Medabee said sadly, feeling kinda lonesome for some reason.

"Tell us about it. I wish we had someone else besides ourselves to even talk too!?" Arc-Dash said with a sad sigh to almost look like he roll his eyes on that statement. The truth is, he, Sumilidon, Krosserdog, and Totalizer are lonely too, despite these Medabots always being there for each other. They wish for something, a relationship like the one in the movie.

"Huuuagh, I sure wish that there were others we could talk too?" Krosserdog moaned at the thought, but it was useless for one reason; they are the only working Medabots on the planet.

"It feels like it's been ages ago since we started to work on fixing this planet?" Totalizer stated in feeling how long it's really been, and it's something else.

"And slowly, each Medabot has gone off-line?" Sumilidon signs in, regretfully stating how each year that goes by, one Medabot or few goes off line, unable to be turn back on and such as being unfixable.

Suddenly, Arc-Dash broke the ice, as he spoke in a more confident attitude. "You know fellas, it be more then nice to have more guys to talk too? But maybe something a little more for us? Something like finding love like in that move!?" Sure it be nice to find others out there, more Medabots for them to be with their kind, and maybe even meeting bots that are of the female design.

"You think so?" Krosserdog said with hope sparking from his visor, can they someday meet other bots & not be lonely no more.

"But there haven't been signs of other working Medabots besides us?" Totalizer reminded the others, that they would've found others if they were working and such? But they've almost been over the planet & not found anything.

"Too true, they all might have gone off-line already by the time we find them." Sumilidon nodded in understanding, finding one's that aren't off line isn't easy, even if they were once functioning before going into shut-down mode.

"You know, Arc-Dash has a point, guys!" Metabee spoke up which got the others to pay attention to this bot, wondering what he's gonna say next all of a sudden. "I don't know, but perhaps we'll find others out there? We just gotta wait and see, no matter how long it takes!" Metabee felt it in his soul that he developed, they just gotta have fate to meet others like them…someday.

Outside, Sergeant was on his way back into the vehicle, as Metabee came out to empty the work containers and bags. It's his turn to do that today. Once he's done, the robot looks up in the sky and sees a part of the sky clear. With a smitten smile, Metabee turns the tape recorder on playing the same song from the movie, as he sighs happily.

Cornelius's Voice; _**And that is all**_

The KBT-Type bot stares up, as if in some trace that he can't get out of, as if a feeling that someday, something 'big' will happen!?

_**That love's about**_

Just then, an alarm light beeps from himself in making Metabee yelp a bit. "Yikes!" The robot said this for a good reason, as he spotted something coming towards the vehicle: a sandstorm. For years now, sandstorms are made causing a lot of damage and such to anything in its path.

Mrs. Molloy's Voice: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

Not wanting to get caught outside when the sandstorm arrives, Metabee finish emptying out the bags and containers and runs back inside to pull the lever to close the door. He stops as the KBT-Type Medabot saw something on the top of the vehicle. Sergeant is still outside and he is crying in fear, as the roach spotted the sandstorm coming.

"Sergeant, get inside, hurry! Now's not the time to be impressed! So hurry your bot inside!" Metabee yelled in alarm for the cockroach to get in before the storm gets him.

Sergeant, the cockroach, didn't need a second warning, as the bug got into the vehicle quickly, allowing Metabee to pull the lever, causing the door to close. The group inside the vehicle should be safe now.

Both Voices: _**That it only took a moment**_

It's time now for the robots to go to bed. As the others prepare themselves for bed for the night, Metabee gets out a cockroach snack and places it near the roach house that Sergeant sleeps in.

"Breeeakhh!" Sergeant said with a smile, as he goes into his home while saying 'thank you, & good night' in his insect talk.

"It's time for us to get our rest, we'll need our sleep guys. See you all in the morning." Sumilidon said with a wave of his claws, as he goes to his sleeping spot for the night.

"Ughhh, yah, another day gone by…." Krosserdog yawns a bit, feeling sleepy and low on energy all of a sudden, and needs to recharge pretty much.

"Another day to start working tomorrow?" Totalizer finished for his Dog-type friend, as they got in their own sleeping spots to rest & recharge themselves.

"Yarrrgh, well Metabee, pleasant dreams!" Arc-Dash yawns out to scratch himself in being tired, before walking away from Medabot at the moment.

"Yah, you too Arc-Dash!" Metabee replied to the Hercules Beetle Medabot as they pass.

As Arc-Dash goes to sleep in his sleeping area, Metabee sits down in a corner and turns himself off for the night. He and his friends then begin to dream the rest of the night. As the final part of the song can be heard.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

Meanwhile, outside the Sandstorm, a storm of lightning flashes and from within the storm, a strange shadow figure of a rectangular shape appears. It looked like an advance evaluator from the future of some kind, and it went spiraling outta control before crashing into a nearby junk square pile, luckily, it cushion the landing, mostly!?

"Briiicchhh!" The Evaluator doors slowly open up for a familiar dog in detective cloths and a small white fur rabbit to peak out in curiosity? They are none other then Sam and Max, of the Freelance Police, and again, appear to have time travel to a different time of a different place, of a different world of their own…..again!?

"Woooshiisshhh!" To bad they got a face full of sand which they took out umbrellas, (don't ask where they got those, it was just inside the time machine?) while waving their faces free of their sand before seeing what world they ended up in?

"Great Sand-Storm Of The Mon-Goal-lee-iun Dessert Off To Complete In A Wind Blown Tournament In Nevada!?" Sam remarks off his long reaction sentence from the sandstorm blowing in his face, trying his best to make their situation's state on the environment. "Where the HECK did you set us too? Bucket-head!" The dog was sternly snapping at his little buddy, Max, who was responsible for their mess it seems.

"Somewhere between a junk pile and a sandstorm?" Max looked about from his protective umbrella to see what he could make out at least.

Sam rolled his eyes for the response before recalling what he actually meant to rephrasing his stated claim. "I was referring to our destination you previously set on our time machine? Which you set on another random setting…again!?" He sternly reminded Max that he was the last to have fooled with their Time Traveling Machine, and now look where they ended up in.

"Shessh, can't blame me for you being so slow not to react in time to stop me? And then we appear and get tossed around by a tornado by chance!?" Max rolled his eyes to remark in feeling like he shouldn't take all the blame for the stuff that happen, though mostly some of it WAS his fault to say the least bit of assurance.

"Probably for the record straight!? I gotta remind myself to tie your hands, so you don't end up sending us to someplace where disaster awaits us from it's most un-expected displays?" Sam dryly remarks into stating what he'll have to do when it comes to his partner and his behavior in messing around with things he shouldn't, like dimensional time traveling machines.

"What, I only sent us too….wooh!?" Max was about to see where they were…or should we say…'when' they were? As the rabbit saw the setting, did he get a shocker from his read-outs results on where they landed in. "2805, huh, not like what we saw from last time we saw our future, Sam?" The copper duo once were in the future, and saw their older selves, course that was a different case altogether.

"That's cause you alter the course for Parallel Time Travel in precisely near 800 years into another Earth's future!?" Sam stated in seeing that on the lever, his buddy set it on another different Earth universe, different from their own which would explain a little of their past 'know how' on what the future of Earth would look like, a past case they solve, but that's history. (No pun intended!)

"Boy, did they let the Earth go to waste, and I thought we like to slack off in the office in which it looks like we live as slops?" Max remarked off in insulting how this planet Earth looks worst off then how their office usually looks like, and boy is it something to compare.

However, their umbrellas suddenly got blown away by the storm's second strong force wind. This made things difficult, so Sam had to come up with something and fast. "Perhaps it's better to discuss our usual banter talk when this blistering storm has pass us over and I can throttled you for getting us tossed around in a cyclone!?" The dog replied out to say while making a light threat on Max's life which the rabbit didn't seem worry.

"Ohh, I better get in my protective 'Sam Can't Kill Me Bed-Rest' out, just incase!" Max remarked playfully to say after pushing a button on the evaluator to shut the doors outside close, to stop the storm from coming in.

"You do that, genius!" Sam replied out to say as the doors now shut tight, keeping the two coppers safe from the storm for now? Now they need to rest up, not knowing what else will happen in a journey in a parole world in the future.

Well this will be another interesting development, now the Freelance Police are trap in a Parallel Future Earth World, and boy, will this be another thrilling adventure for them to get into. But that will have to wait, for now, they must rest for after the storm passes, another exciting, yet horrifying adventure will soon begin? Boy, we can hardly wait….

**VISION NOTE: **I've added the part of what films the extras believed to see. Wonder Dog is a film for the 2007 & there's a fairy tale of the Tortoise & the Hare. I've used them in a reflected theme of the two Medabots that are close to such animals.

The Once-lier is a character from the Lorax work, weather he'll be the classic or the new version type, will remain to be a surprise.

Well we've seen another **VISION** of a second chapter point. And you know, the VISION-KING will have other ideas in what can be in store next. Such as in the next chapter, Metabee and his pals continue their daily work, as usual. Course, there will be some new surprises, new findings, and even meeting some un-expected new friends? Yep, we can **IN-VISION** it all right here, like how will the Earth Medabots respond to not only the Freelance Police being on a planet without living creatures, to some new Medabots that appear out of nowhere. And if the latter isn't just surprising with that part, the new Medabots….are females!? Boy, looks like everybody's gonna be having a 'bomb' of a time, both metaphorically….AND literally! Till then, enjoy what is here, and we'll see more chapters the next time around, so…stay tune….


	3. Chapter 02: Love's Sudden Arrival

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers out there. You ready to **ENVISION** something mind blowing now? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" has the perfect chapter for that, and it's a first meeting…of boys meet girls theme, only in a more Medabot approach. How will things even go down, what sorta **VISUALIZING** work can we hope to see and enjoy, plus…what about those strange extras in the fold; Sam & Max of the Freelance Police, gonna do? Boy, there are so many fun questions, yet so little time in answering them. But never fear, the answers will come in good time. For now, lets take a look see in what we got here now, shall we….

**Chapter 02: Love's Sudden Arrival**

The next day soon came as Metabee's chest suddenly begins to glow. A reading came on his chest that said 'Solar Charge Level' as it is beeping red. The robot soon woke up with a groan while hearing the beeping. "Auughhh! Time for me to recharge." Metabee groaned from his waking state, as he gets up to where his wheels are at. He yelps as the KBT-Type Medabot hits the wall by mistake. Shaking it off, Metabee now goes to the hangar area, though his tires fell to the floor. The robot didn't notice at first as he tries getting them where they are supposed to be at before noticing that the tires are on the floor. Too tired and weak, Metabee tries to get his tire via his foot.

A while later, Metabee, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Sumilidon, and Arc-Dash were using solar panels to charge themselves using the sun's energy. The Medabots must charge themselves when their Solar Charge Level begins to get low or they will shut down big time.

"Ding!" A ding sound is heard on the robots, making Krosserdog said with joy. "All right, we're done." Finally, they thought this wound never end in charging them up.

"That's good to hear." Sumilidon said with an okay wave to his friends, they are done charging here.

"Yah, I'm charged up again!" Totalizer declared out to pump up his arms, now filled with energy again and ready to get moving to.

"Well Metabee, you ready for this day's work!?" Arc-Dash turn over to ask Metabee a question if he's ready for the day, which is the same as everyday.

"As always, do you even have to ask?" Metabee sarcastically replied off with a slight humor to it.

"Haha, good point!" Arc-Dash laughs up from getting his response from his good pal here.

Despite that, the robots and Sergeant the cockroach went into the shelter to get their bags and coolers, getting ready to go back to work today.

"Hey Metabee! All right if Totalizer and I could help you work?" Krosserdog asked his KBT-Type Medabot friend hopefully while Totalizer watch in waiting for this guy's response.

"Sure thing! You guys can start by helping me find some items to collect." Metabee replied in his cheery claim to wanting some company which the other two bots nodded their heads in agreeing with the terms.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could help Arc-Dash finish some of his work if he needs me?"Sumilidon replied in thinking of helping out the one bot left out, especially since with his seeped, he'll work just as fast as two bots would.

"Hahah, why not! Another reason to beat Metabee at the quick draw, my pleasure." Arc-Dash laughs it up while Sumilidon signs while shaking his head at seeing this behavior, he and Metabee were always competing against the other at times no matter what the argument.

Once everyone has got what they need, they soon leave the vehicle, ready for a new day.

"Well, time to go back to the old rat race! Which is kinda ironic because I don't see any rats? Ha-Ha-Hah" Metabee laughed while his two robot pals followed him. The KBT-Type Medabot moves forward to leave, but suddenly a crunch sound is heard. "Hugh, did I step in something?" Metabee yelps in alarm in what he heard & felt, as he moves back. To his and his friends' shock, the KBT-Type Medabot has step on Sergeant by mistake, he appears unmoving after being stomped on.

Leaning down, the bots looked worried while Krosserdog cried out this in worry. "Oh no! Serg! Metabee stepped on you without looking? Please don't die on us?" Krosserdog pleaded that they can't lose a pal they had since, well, since for a long time, and that'll make them more lonely without something around to chat with?

"Breeeakhh." Sergeant the cockraoch spoke, as he moves his limb body just fine. He was assuring his master & friends that he's alright.

"Ahhhh….what a relief. Sergeant's okay! Few, boy, now I feel the regret has left me." Metabee signs in relief, knowing his pet pal is alright even after being stepped on.

"You're lucky that Sergeant is a cockroach, otherwise, he might not have made it." Totalizer said with a hint of knowing how cockroaches survive to just about anything, as Metabee hugs his roach buddy while Sergeant purred happily.

Well, time to get to work. The four with Sergeant following them headed off to their usual work sites. As they went their separate ways, Sumilidon said this to the others. "We'll see you guys later tonight." Since like usual, they finish their day and return to their home, same as always.

"Yeah." The other Medabots said in agreement, as they knew their daily planning.

"Try and not get into any trouble?" Arc-Dash remarked out to the other bots before following Sumilidon.

Metabee, returning to his place of work, begins crushing trash as he usually does. Totalizer and Krosserdog, who are not doing much of anything after helping to finish their assigned duties for their friend, begins messing around. They found something and picks it up.

"Hey, what's this?" Krosserdog asked puzzled, as he puts it over his eye visor. A pause, then the robot dog begins to freak out. "AHHHH! I'M BLIND? I CAN'T SEE! My sensors can't see through!" Yep, he was blinded by what he forgot to remove by his own hands & looking foolish.

"Isn't that you're holding a women's bra on yours eyes, Krosserdog?" totalizer stated off to point the fact out, as he takes the bra off of Krosserdog's eye visor.

"Augh, I wonder what they used those things for? They seem quote the fearsome tools somehow?" Krosserdog let off signing in relief, glad that was over.

"Wow. This looks nice. I maybe we'll keep this thing…..whatever it is?" Metabee said from seeing what his pals found, as he throws the bra into his cooler.

For the next few minutes or so, Metabee was working while he, Totalizer, and Krosserdog found more stuff for the KBT-Type Medabot to have, liked a rubber duck and a bobble head of Snoopy.

"What's this?" Krosserdog said off, as he holds up some sort of keychain with a button on it. He foolishly pressed it causing a beeping noise that was heard all over the place. "Wow, that's amazing?" Sounds like Krosserdog has activated a car alarm, that's something new not to have stubble upon.

"I think you activated someone's old alarm, strange? It still works even now?" Totalizer gather the information slowly, it's been years and some person's car still had the energy to let it's alarm be heard.

Metabee has found a paddle ball and laughs to try it out. "All right! One of these things? I heard they;re fun to play with. Let's give it a try!" The Medabot begins playing with it, but he kept hitting himself in the face with the ball while he keeps repeating this in pain. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Next the KBT-Type Medabot opens up a box finding a ring nearby. Of course, the robot removes the ring and tossed it away remarking. "Hah! What a weird place to keep rocks?" Metabee laughs off, as he moves the box a bit causing the top to move slightly. He smiles as he wiggles the top some more before tossing it in the cooler. He tossed in two more items like a boot and a trophy. Of course, although the three Medabots have some fun, they still got work to do. Metabee hums as he piled up another block of garbage. "There, another pile well done." Metabee replied in feeling quote proud of himself.

"Hey, Metabee. Look what we found." Krosserdog bringing up some sort of fire extinguisher to be seen.

"What does it do?" Totalizer asked unsure of the thing's designs, since they never recall what fire extinguishers do?

"Mmmm, strange? I don't know. Let me see." Metabee took the extinguisher and press the top. This causes the thing to spit out foam, as the firing sends Metabee back a bit. "Whoa!" Metabee press the top down hard. That was a big mistake, as the thing ended up sending the poor KBT-Type Medabot all over the place. Soon the ride came to an end, as Metabee crash onto the ground, tumbling into the item.

"Metabee, what happened?!" Krosserdog helped the bot up, wondering what may have gone wrong just now after the two other bots watched the whole thing?

"I guess that's what it does?! Totalizer said from thinking how the extinguisher works, kinda maybe?

More time has pass, as Metabee has piled up enough garbage to make it looks like a floor. The end of the day is coming just as Metabee is about to pack it in for the day. He then noticed a fridge and knocks on it.

"Hey, I think there's something in there g"uys? Metabee said interested, it's not everyday they find a fridge that may have something in it….other then spoiled food.

"Maybe something that'll be an extra special item we may have not found yet?" Krosserdog said in imagining of such a thing, as he is trying to open the fridge to no success. The thing is locked to their surprise and disbelief. "Hay, it's lock?" Krosserdog kissed in seeing this fridge was stuck tight, how can they get it open?

"I'll help out!" Totalizer said off to his pal, as he moved up to help in away he can a since he's got some toughness to him?

Just then at the moment, Sumilidon and Arc-Dash, who finished their chores for the day, had arrived where they saw their friends struggling by a refrigerator.

"Hey Metabee, guys. Whatcha doing?" Arc-Dash asked his friend curiously in noticing the three Medabots by the fridge.

"Trying to get in there but its locked?" Metabee said with a frown, as he points to the fridge Krosserdog and the now aiding them, Totalizer, are trying to get into.

"Hmm, it might be rusted, it's been a few years? It'll take something with a stronger force to open it!?" Sumilidon said after studying the fridges structure & the passing of time the metal has rusted in place It won't be easy to open unleash they got a crowbar?

"Stand back, I'll get it open!" Totalizer spoke out, as if planning to do something, as he lets go of the fridge handle and points his blasters at the door before firing a laser beam shot. "Powwff…/Boommhhh!" That impact was strong, more so enough that Medabots like them have the weaponry to be used when necessary.

"Brinn-reeemmmboooommm!" To Totalizer and the others surprise, the thing opens up and fell onto Krosserdog, flatting half his boy under the ground. "Ugh, a little help here….please!?" Krosserdog waved out a spare free arm in liking some aid if it wouldn't be so much trouble.

Arc-Dash sighs as he helped Krosserdog out from under the door. Metabee, Totalizer, and Sumilidon took a look to see what could be of interest instead the fridge. But they look puzzled, as they noticed something they have never seen before: a little green plant.

"Wow. A...green...thingie. Doesn't look like junk?" Metabee said in amazement, this object doesn't look like man-made junk, it looks…something more?

"I'll say? It looks like something that isn't metal or anything Man-Made?" Krosserdog spoke in a puzzling amazement as his friend, what was this green plant.

"Yah, that looks so,…well…not as old as the rest?" Arc Dash lightly stated from seeing this plant, it looks like it's still very young & not as old as the junk on the planet.

"Hmm, it's strange, we've all seen things over the years, and have had many other Medabots state on anything….'unregister' to our processors? But….I don't think we've ever seen something like this before, after all our endless days cleaning up this planet?" Sumilidon spoke out in a curious, yet puzzlingly thinking matter of their new find. As he and the others watch, Metabee uses his hands to scoop up the plant, then takes the thing over to a cooler. After opening it, the robot puts the plant in a place he feels like it belongs: in a boot.

"Uh, why did you put the thing in a boot, Metabee?" Totalizer asked puzzled in why on Earth, would a bot think a plant belongs in a boot?

"Because it's the only thing with a hole big enough for it to fit in? DUuuuagh." Metabee remarks the question with his answer, what else can they put a plant in since they have no other 'pot' materials on hand.

"Right…but why a boot?" Arc-Dash sarcastically responded before asking the same question in remarking the answer before, it's just so…weird. Even weirder for these bots to think up?

"Banghhh…BAANGGhhh!" Suddenly, the group of Medabots hears some 'banging' noises which causes them to yelp, it's not everyday you hear something that usually stays so quiet?

"Wowh, what was that?" Krosserdog yelp at the sudden noise that surprise the Medabots, they never heard of that till now.

"I don't know?" Totalizer replied just as confused as his Dog-Type friend, they have no idea how to handle this?

"Oh great, Metabee? Yah found something that's very interesting, yet at the same time, cause something bad to happen!?" Arc-Dash sarcastically remark his friend for causing some unnatural thing to happen.

"Don't look at me? I just find things and collect them!?" Metabee wave his arms in defense, claiming this isn't his fault, he had nothing to do with this.

"It's coming over there!" Sumilidon pointed out to his friends, as they turn and saw what appears to be an evaluator of some kind lying on the junk pile, but it's weird cause one; they never saw it there before and two; something was banging against it from the inside? "Something must be trying to get out?" Sumilidon confirm this statement, as he and the others prepared themselves.

"What…what could it be?" Krosserdog asked with a slight worried tone of his nervous servos, not liking this? What if it's a machine gone haywire about to destroy them?

Soon the doors opened up, and reveal two shadows figures coming out of the bright light, one was a rabbit, the other was a dog!? "Few, final, I thought I never get a chance to breath!?…Sniffff….Gahahahuagh!" The rabbit tried to breath in assuming was clean fresh air, but regretted it and started coughing. Cause they were not in a place that was filled to be hygienic in one's health to be in.

"You clearly forgot we're in a dump, Max!?" The sternly looking dog in his detective cloths remark to his little buddy, they are in a dump and of course, the air around here…stinks.

"Yah, but our place wasn't so bad as this place is, right Sam?" The one called Max replied back to the one called Sam in making his statement.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam signs in knowing his partner's reaction to that, it figures as much.

"Ugh….who are you people?" Metabee asked the two anthropomorphic creatures, as he and the others are lost for words, never seeing beings such as the Freelance Police?

The Freelance Police soon notice the Medabots presence, as Sam was the first one to react upon seeing them. "Jumping Crawl Fish Out John Henry's Pole-Volting! Tiny little toy robots?" The K-9 detective was utterly shock, never seeing such technology as this till now.

"Aww, how cute? I always wanted my own mini-robot models of destruction!" Max replied in smirking at the sight of these bots, as he was thinking of being destructive just now.

"Okay, you two are wierdin' me out here?" Arc-Dash replied with a sweat-drop, finding these two dog & rabbit, stranger then before?

"Um…are you some new brand of Medabots?" Krosserdog asked puzzled while being a bit brave now, wondering if these two weirdos are actually some sorta Medabot types never seen till now.

"Medabots?" Sam repeated off, hearing such a new word in his ears while speaking it out.

"What's that?" Max asked his best pal of what the meaning is, since Medabot is not a common trait where they are from, or when even?

"No clue!" Sam shrugged off his shoulders to reply, clueless as his buddy was on the subject?

"Wait, your not Medabots, then what are you?" Totalizer spoke in surprise, this was news to them; if these weird guys act Medabots or any type of robot, then what 'are' they?

"We're Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam introduced him and Max to the bots for their own amazement to meet them, in person.

"And we've come from the distant past of another Dimension to see our, or somewhat future!" Max proclaimed out in the dramatic effects in his speech of where the duo even came from.

"Cut the baloney Max, the only reason we're here is cause you set the darn machine…again!?" Sam snaps at Max to speak the truth, he messed up and sent them to another time-dimension place, again which the rabbit sheepishly smiled nervously too?

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order? I'm Sumilidon." Sumilidon introduced himself before pointing out each of his friends to the Freelance Police. "That's Krosserdog, Totalizer, Arc-Dash, and lastly, Metabee." Each of the mention bot gave a little wave to signal off who they each were.

"Sergeant, my little pet cockroach isn't here at the moment? But I'm sure he'll like to meet you interesting folks." Metabee noted the copper duo of his pet pal who is a roach, who they'll meet later.

"Sergeant the Cockroach, don't we know one back home Sam?" Max repeated out that particular name before asking a question to his best pal?

"I say yah, we do?" Sam replied with a shrug off his shoulders, since they know a cockroach with a similar name.

"Must be either this world's self, or his great, great, great, great, great, great,…." Max was going on and on about the 'greats', would continue if someone didn't do something about it.

"Either you just stop there with that old 'great' ancestor joke right there? Unless you wanna become history, doormat!?" Sam sternly threaten Max to stop or else, that joke is old, and they're in the future too.

"I'll keep quiet now." Max said lastly with a quick blank response, not wanting to push his luck with his partner, Sam.

"Okay, they're weirder then they first started?" Krosserdog spoke with a sweat drop, finding them Freelance Police guys getting weirder by the second?

"Right!" Totalizer nodded in agreement to that, those guys are weird to figure out.

"Anyway, come on and follow us, it's not everyday we find an interesting item and some new pals to hang out!?" Metabee invited the Freelance Police to follow them, which they so much agreed to do, though Metabee's friend's thought otherwise, but shrugged it off.

With the Medabots work done for the day, the group headed to the vehicle with Sergeant leading the way which the little guy found Sam and Max's presence a real surprise, but otherwise, no trouble. Metabee can't wait to put the new items in his collection. Sumilidon opens the doors and heads in, followed by Totalizer, Krosserdog, Arc-Dash, and Sergeant the cockroach.

As Metabee is about to head inside himself, he stops as the robot spotted something on the ground, something he has never seen before.

"A red dot?" Metabee asked off to say, as he notices the red dot. It looks so shiny and pretty, like nothing ever seen. He tries to get it, but the dot goes away from him and stopped a few feet away from the vehicle. Metabee out of curiosity goes over to it and tries to get the dot, but it rushes away from him again. "Heeeeeey! Come back, shiny red dot!" Metabee shouts off his voice, as he goes after the moving red thing. His departure is noticed by his friends who went outside to see what is taking Metabee so long.

"Metabee? Where are you going?" Krosserdog asked Metabee confused in seeing his friend was leaving, their day is over, job done, so why?

"Isn't it obvious, he's chasing something!" Max remarked off to say in stating what's happening at this time.

"The question is, of what?" Sam asked puzzled with a curious expression, this was strange behavior to see?

"Yo Metabee, come back!" Arc-Dash called out in protest, but Metabee didn't listen to what he said; figures.

"He's not paying attention?" Totalizer spoke in concern about the KBT-Type Medabot ignoring them. What is it that Metabee is chasing after that has his full attention?

The red dot soon stops in front of the KBT-Type Medabot, making Metabee stop. The thing is somewhat playing with the KBT-Type Medabot, as it circles around him before going off again, forcing Metabee to chase it some more. "Come back, little dot, come back!" Metabee shouted out loud of himself being curiously challenged by this new find.

"Hey, wait up, Metabee!" Sumilidon spoke out loud to his friend, as he and the others go after the robot.

"Metabee!" Krosserdog and Totalizer called out for their friend's response, wanting answers here.

"Looks like he's chasing some red dot, but why?" Sam stated to the others of their Medabot friend's behavior from a far sight view of things.

"Hey! I want to play with the dot too!" Max protested out to say, as he realized what it is that the KBT-Type Medabot was chasing, and wants a piece of the action.

Metabee's mumbles a bit to himself, as he continues chasing the dot. However unknown to him and the others along with the Freelance Police, more red dots appear & are following the group. In fact, a whole line of red dots came around the abandoned city, as well as the areas of it. Soon Metabee's chase ends up in an empty area, as the dot finally came to a stop. "Now I got ya!" Metabee announced off, as he tries to grab the red dot. The robot soon ended up being surprised, as he turn his hand upward discovering the dot going through the glove. It is actually of a light of some kind. "Huh? What the…?" This was unexpected, what could this mean to him?

Soon the group of the other Medabots and the Freelance Police caught up to see what action had happen.

"Metabee, why were you chasing a glowing red dot?" Krosserdog spoke in concerns of why Metabee was chasing a moving dot suddenly?

"Cause I never seen it before, and it was moving, can you believe that?" Metabee answer the question in his own way of what he was doing.

"Boy, can I 'ever' believe it?" Arc-Dash remarks in thinking this bot's gone over the edge with being so upset over new finds today?

"First the green thing we found in the fridge, then these guys, the Freelance Police, now this?" Sumilidon shrugged off to state how much surprises they've been handling today; a lot it seems.

"But, where did that red dot come from?" Totalizer asked in wanting the answer to that question in particular?

"Well it doesn't matter, it's gone now!?" Max snap in disappointment, so much for something interesting to appear for those that just got here.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Max?" Sam refrain to his partner, as the two notice something creeping around the buildings still without drawing the suspicion of the Medabots?

"Sam, does the sudden appearance of lots of red dots mean something?" Max asked his K-9 partner in remarking what they see as a good or a bad thing to come to mind?

"Well, I say…Holly Timmy Andrew's Off The Port Starboard Of Jerky! We're in trouble now!" Sam was about to say when he spotted something strange and yet something terrifying now happening suddenly to shout this message off.

"Why's…oh…that's why!?" Max was about to ask when he look down below and his expression changed from noticing what his partner's expression meant. "Whelp, what do we do in this case?" Max asked off in how the copper duo deal with something like this?

"The only thing to do when seeing something like that coming and appearing?….Start screaming like panic school girls skipping Gym-Class!" Sam dryly remarks as a way for them to behave when seeing something terrifying which the Medabots still haven't noticed, as of yet!?

"I'll start the count….1….2…..3….and…AHHHHHhhhh…!" Max started to count down before letting off a girlish scream, as if something surprised him which drew the attention of the Medabots towards them Freelance Police.

The Medabots soon noticed more dots coming to the same one Metabee was believed to have caught, as if something is coming after noticing how the Freelance Police are acting.

"Ugh…what's happening?" Krosserdog asked in worry in finding this very suspicious actions going on?

"Two words is what I'll give yah the answer!" Arc-Dash advise of the situation in how he'll address the whole situation.

"What are they!?" Totalizer asked in wanting to hear them words Arc-Dash spoke off, and wants to hear them out now.

"Simply to state…." Sumilidon was about to say, but got cut off….

"RUN AWAY!" Arc-Dash yelled out the answer they have to do, as the Medabots begin to scream! "WAAAHHhhhh!" Yep, they were all screaming up a storm of terror alright.

Metabee, his friends, and the Freelance Police tries to escape, only to find some flames coming out of nowhere; trapping them.

"Ahhhhh!" The Medabots scream in fright, this wasn't looking good; they'll be melted by the high-temperature.

"Oh great! Think Satan's dimensional self is coming for us?" Max remark in thinking that the devil himself might be coming for them coppers or someone close to him?

"Right now, I wouldn't care if it was his sister?" Sam remarks off to say after he and everyone, bot or otherwise were cornered by the flames.

"Satan has a sister?" Max asked puzzled and in surprise to learn of this shocking piece of news?

"I wonder why I bother to remark my statements?" Sam dryly remark his first statement from his partner's cluelessness, Max never did seem to get such sarcasm.

"POrrrooowhhh!" The flames were getting worst, and the group was running outta time.

"WAAaaahhhh!" Metabee and the other Medabots screams, as he did the only thing he could do to escape: he digs through the dirt like mad in hoping to escape the flames with everyone else following him. Once the robot got himself and the others farther into the dirt, smoke begins to cover the area as hot rocks cover the top where Metabee, his pals, and the Freelance Police were before Metabee dug. Once the madness seems to be over, the group comes out of hiding slowly while the Freelance Police seem unaffected, the Medabots were shivering as they came up slowly.

"Everyone okay!?" Sam asked if anyone was hurt or otherwise after that little experience?

"Besides the flames of death, maybe they have flame-fever?" Max joked about after fixing himself while the robots seem to have almost seen their lives flash before their eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Totalizer asked in confusion while shaking his head to fix it's dizziness.

"We nearly got trashed thanks to somebot, namely Metabee's curiosity!?" Arc-Dash remark in blaming a certain bot for this mess they got in from chasing a red dot.

"Well, it's over now, now harm done?" Sumilidon points out to say and pats on the Hercules Beetle Medabot's shoulder to assure the worst is pass.

"Hay Metabee? You okay?" Krosserdog asked in concern since Metabee was the closest bot to have been through this the most.

"I think so…Gouch!? Hey, what is this?" Metabee almost spoke, then asked off as he suddenly bashes his head on something before looking around. The others look and sees an object above the seven. It is a big object that looks like a giant dart. They have seen this in movies and know what it is.

"So, some dart monsters have invaded the planet? Not on my watch!" Max declared off in theorizing the situation and got his gun ready for battle.

"Idiot, it's a rocket." Sam exclaimed to his buddy what the thing really was; a rocket & not a monster.

The seven got out from under the ship, as they look at it closely.

Sumilidon comments the thing after closely inspecting it. "I've never seen anything like this up close before?" He issued in this being the first time he's seen one of these ships up close, and still functioning to.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Krosserdog said in amazement, this was something entirely off the chart of what they ever saw.

"What kind of rocket is it?" Totalizer asked in wondering much about the rocket itself, like what was it for?

Arc-Dash looked up close to the thing, and said this in surprise. "You know what? I totally can't believe it!?" He issued off to say this much in studying this rocket that has come before them.

Then from Arc-Dash's claim, Metabee turns to him from hearing his question? "You can't believe what?" The bot replied in not knowing what Arc-Dash was gonna say here?

"Is it that this thing's from outta this world?" Max added to say in the sentence of what could be said next.

"That your not alone in this hollow planet?" Sam stated what this Hercules Beetle-Type bot was going for in his response.

"No, how much dirt that surprise event cause my armor to get dirty? I mean just look at my dandy-apple red color?" Arc-Dash exclaimed his reason while looking at himself from his reflection; that whole event has mess up his shiny armor.

"Riiight, I totally see that as a problem?" Metabee sweat drop at hearing this statement, that was a weird one to issue off a complaint?

The five Medabots and Freelance Police then noticed something's happening: doors underneath the rocket begin to open up. Metabee and his friends yelp, as they went into hiding, though the KBT-Type Medabot is trying to hide under some pebbles.

"What's that Sam?" Max asked curiously at this display that's happening before them?

"I rather we not stay too close and find out later?" Sam remarked off to say, as he grabbed his partner and hurried outta there.

A giant machine came out from the opened doors and begins looking around, scanning the area. The five Medabots and Freelance Police look at the machine in curiosity. They walked closer to the ship, though ducked when the machine moves a bit.

"Okay, that's annoying?" Max said with frown, that was getting old fast here.

"Shut it and watch, Max!" Sam snap his partner to keep quiet and watch this carefully..

Soon the machine spits out something, some sort of object. An extended arm appears and grabs it, placing it down onto the ground. The five Medabots hid while the Freelance Police watch near with them, as the arm press buttons on the object as if activating the thing. The arm soon leaves, as the object splits apart into five. The five Medabots and the Freelance Police look as they finally saw what is inside the object.

"Whoa." Arc-Dash said off in seeing the object, as the things turn out to be more robots, only of the Medabot female kind. The things are activated, as they begin to move around.

The first one is a red and grey armor color robot with light-tan blue eyes. Her gray legs and hands are showing her normal skin color, but she's got more red armor plating on her feet, wrist, chest and shoulders, helmet, and surprisingly a tail which the feet, hands fingers and tail have figures shaped like electric plugs. Besides her yellow forehead with a bolt on top, she also has cat-like ears which makes her figure look like an electric cat model. Her name is Peppercat, a Cat-Type Model Medabot, but not just on looks, but her skills in acrobats are amazing along with her ability to use electric shock attacks from her hands to put someone in a paralyzing state before they end up getting knocked out.

The second one is a mostly grey arms, hips, hands and face while having a pink armor plating on her wrist, chest, & her helmet. She has a sliding cover light blue visor on her forehead while she has violet-dark green eyes, blonde cord like hair, and more surprisingly, a yellow fin-like legs structure with red edges for her walking which just lets her float in the air. Her name is Honey, surprisingly, an Assistant-Type Medabot who's design is to be a helper for folks, including her friends.

The third one mostly more grey armor while having dark-violet red armor plating on her pointing ears, wrist, chest, hips, and surprisingly a fishes tail? Her basic look is that of a mermaid while having her long blonde hair, she has light-green eyes that seem to give folks a cheerful like in their lives. She appears to have two creatures flying around her figure, basically a bird-butterfly mix to give her appearance a thought of beauty and grace when you see her. Her name is Oceana, a Mermaid-Type Medabot with a kind expression from her grace, as she is very sweet and trust her friends and is concern for their well being, if nothing else, she can help heal them with her healing abilities to make them better.

The fourth one is mostly white and pink armor plating on her body and shows to have two red eyes. She has the appearance of a nurse with the figure outfit of a white cloth in front, a purple capper with a white picture with a pink bolt in the middle, and two round pill looking like wrist on her hands. Her name is Neutranurse, a Nurse-Type Medabot who's very much like the other Medabot before, someone that will help to heal injuries with a healing power if the damage is not 'too' grand. She's not only a deep understanding Medabot of her group and provides just the healing of injuries, but also is able to create an electric barrier wall called; Neutra-Wall, to protect her friends from anything that might threaten them.

"Wow! Those are some Medabots…!?" Krosserdog said in amazement, as he, Arc-Dash, Totalizer, and Sumilidon looks at each bot accordingly from Honey, Peppercat, Oceana, and Neutranurse.

For some reason, they became...very interested in the female Medabots, they each seem to find each one to a liking point.

"Yeah. They are so...beautiful." Arc-Dash said finding himself almost blushing if his red color body wasn't covering it for him.

"They're so….unbelievable?" Totalizer said in complete lost of words in what he saw.

"For reasons unknown, we can't get them out of our processor units?" Sumilidon spoke in stating how they seem to be feeling differently then before?

"Sam, is this what they call, blinded by Love's first sight?" Max asked in seeing these bots going 'gaga' over seeing females for the first time in so long?

"That would be the case, Max? Considering perhaps it's been who knows how long sense they've ever saw a girl?" Sam shrugged off to reply his answer, if they were alone for years & years & saw a different gender species, of course they act weird.

"Great, just what we need, another love drama to go by?" Max frowns at knowing where this might possibly being going with the two coppers entering this event.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy." Sam replied off from his partner's whines on the case.

However, returning to what's going on, Metabee's interest is in the last robot that was activated. It had the looking's of a sailor type girl with pink-violet boots, a bow on her chest, bow on the back of her head, one plate on her forehead and the same color as her eyes. Her armor plating looked pal white for the legs and arms, but kept a dark blue armor cover for the bottom kneecaps, wrists which had small shooters on them, her skirt armor dress, and her helmet. Her name is Sailor-Muiti or just Brass for short, a Sailor-Type Modal Medabot, but is also a made JAVA Probe 1 type as well.

"Wowh-nally. Metabee replied lovingly at seeing Brass from afar. "She is so…beautiful?" Metabee spoke off in feeling so love-struck, and he nor his Medabot buddies even know it yet.

The female Medabots look around, as Peppercat boomed in a robotic voice. "Directive: Find Life." That was their task to perform, and so they shall.

"Scan whole planet for life." Neutranurse boomed out in a robotic voice as well. As the five lovesick male Medabots continue looking lovingly at the girls, Brass begins scanning the area. It beeps red, confirming no life. Still the Medabots kept on scanning despite that. When the females look towards where the male ones are at, the male robots quickly hide.

The male Medabots take a peek at the female Medabots, but then yelps as a noise is heard. The rocket is about to leave. Metabee buries himself in a panic in the dirt again, as the rocket took off. Soon the thing left, stranding the female Medabots behind.

Arc-Dash sighs at this, as he pulls a shivering and frightened Metabee out from under the dirt saying this. "Calm down. You don't have to keep doing that. We're safe now!" It's true, now they have nothing to worry about with the rocket long gone.

However, Metabee calms down as he, Arc-Dash, Sumilidon, Krosserdog, and Totalizer looks at the female Medabots, as they saw that the rocket is heading out.

"It looks like they have left us." Honey said in a robotic voice in seeing their ride leave them.

A pause for the moment happens, then the female girls suddenly sighs in relief.

"We can speak much more affection now?" Oceana asked in speaking in a tone much more lively like then a mere soulless machine.

"Correct, now we can speak more freely when not being watch." Neutranurse polity spoke in her normal speaking robot voice to her group.

"Reowhh, then we best start our search while we're here after all." Peppercat also replied in the same manner, but more of a cat-like speech.

"Agreed, we'll see what this planet can hold?" Brass spoke in her own normal speaking robotic voice before stating this next part to her group. "Alright everyone, start searching!" She gave the order out in having them all prepare their search directive.

The female robots then activated their rocket boots or hover features, as they flew upward and around the area gracefully and happily. You can tell that the girls are really glad to get out of that rocket & be their free-will selves.

"Wow. These girls are…amazing!" Arc-Dash said lovingly at the female robots, mostly at Peppercat. Metabee, Krosserdog, Totalizer, and Sumilidon agreed as they watch the girls flying around and scanning all at once.

"What's so great about them?" Max asked confused, but was about to regret asking. As he and Sam yelps, as Brass breaks the speed barrier and goes past the group causing some dirt to fall on the male robots and Freelance Police. Metabee, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Sumilidon, and Arc-Dash stared off at the amazement while they each wiped the dirt off of their eyes.

"Other then they could kick your butt going at the speed of sound itself in the air little buddy, nothing much!?" Sam remarks his partner's claim of what's special about these female bots being answer.

"Gee, I shudder to think what kinda pain one gets at 'that' speed?" Max dryly remarked off at seeing how anyone could handle being hurt by such force?

The male Medabots secretly follow the females while the Freelance Police tail them, as the female Medabots fly through an empty area where a river once roamed. The chase ended, as the girls landed on the ground to take a look at the view. Metabee and his friends managed to hide behind a rock to keep on looking.

"Wow. That sailor type Medabot is so...beautiful?" Metabee replied with a blush look on his face. Suddenly, his arm knock off a pebble, making him yelp in alarm. "Oops!" That one oops may prove to be a bigger mistake then realized.

Brass heard that, as she quickly gets her right shooting gun on her wrist and turns around, opening fire. "POouuwhhh!" Son a shot was fired off from that single shooting gun like a powerful laser.

"BOOOOmmhhh!" Far away, Sergeant was busy eating when he hears a noise. "Breeeakhh?" Serg, the cockroach replied confused, wondering what that noise was.

Brass has succeeded in hitting a target: a big rock where the male Medabots and the two living Freelance Police were hiding at. The rock ends up having a big crater on a side of it. Needless to say, Neutranurse, Oceana and Honey frown at this display. They hate it when Brass takes a shot at anything that she hears and assumes to be a big threat while Peppercat stared off at the destroyed site in puzzling wonders.

"Heez, that was a bit overkill." Neutranurse said in a frowning manner at what Brass just did, especially since it was just one try sound they heard.

"She's right. Besides, you could have killed some poor life form that could be the key to the humans' futures?" Oceana agreed to say, hoping that whatever may be behind the rock at the time is all right.

"There might have been something, living over there?" Honey agreed about something being over there too, some sign of life?

"First of all, it is in my nature to shoot first and ask questions afterwards." Brass said with a shrug to her group, as she puts her laser gun away.

"Then maybe you should've let me handle it, I could just knock them out, you know?" Peppercat spoke out while showing her electric plug fingers, as they spark a little, stating what she is implying.

"Please, let's just try and search for something without attacking, if it only just moves?" Oceana pleaded that they try to search without some much chaotic destruction to be done doing so.

"Come on. We gotta keep on going and find any hope for life on this planet." Neutranurse responds with a sigh to have them get back to their search now, they have no time for this.

"Yes, I agree. We will have enough time for our freedom until the rocket comes and takes us back." Honey said in agreeing with the others along with their time of daily searching. Still, the planet looks kinda like a great place to live...despite it looking like a garbage dump.

"Right, come on girls." Brass said agreeingly, as she, Peppercat, Neutranurse, Oceana, and Honey took their leave.

Behind the rock, Oceana's hope that whoever is behind it are still alive are right. The male Medabots behind the rock has stay in hiding, managing to escaped Brass' laser blast in time. Metabee and the others shiver in alarm, mostly Metabee himself. That was a close one!

"Well, this might be harder then it looks?" Sam stated in shock, that there was a bit too close for comfort in almost being wasted.

"Come on, what else could those 'bots' do besides blasting!" Max rolls his eyes to remark while throwing his arms back which one hit a pebble and sent it flying.

"Thoowwhh…/Clliick-CLIIIriickhh!" Soon that pebble clashed against the other junk which spooked the female Medabots a bit from hearing that.

"RrrrrRAAAOOoowwwhhhh!" Peppercat was the most spooked before activating her shock claws and sending volts of electricity through a little water river pond towards the source of the noise. "Bizizizizizihhhh…./BOOoommmhhhh!" After a while, the thing blows apart into pieces which landed scatter across the junk pile. While the females cool down, the males seem more freaked out and nervous then before?

As Peppercat shrugged this off nervously from what she's done while all, but Brass sign at this behavior, knowing too well how this Cat Medabot can get spook at times while the males, well….most of them were staring at the Freelance Police, due to their hand in showing another terrifying sight of the female Medabots from space.

"You were saying, genius?" Sam dryly stated to what his pal Max was referring to earlier, that there are more surprises then they thought of handling here.

"Note to self, keep electric proof suit nearby on handle conditions!?" Max remarks silently under breath in reminding himself of an act to prepare for next time.

Looks like things are gonna turn a bit for everyone, how can anyone, fresh or bot, deal with…what happened here? That remains to be seen…?

**VISION NOTE:** The pun for the continue 'Great' ancestor joke, I got it off from seeing a Jimmy Neutron episode once.

Some mention of Satan has a close reference to what happened in Sam & Max SEASON TWO in the last episode of the game.

Man, what a marvelous **VISION** we have seen here. You can bet anything now, the VISION-KING will continue to provide some interesting entertainment here. In the next chapter, the meeting of two Medabots, boys meet girls, and the Freelance Police, and is the meeting as crazy as anything else will get with bots needing to watch out for girls with explosive & special design features that make them tough. Brass' group continues their directive search while Metabee's group aren't far behind to keep them company, or at least try to? We'll **IN-VISION **how the situation goes before the group gets into trouble and they are stuck inside until further notice. How is anyone gonna handle things on the planet while the females have a directive mission to complete, well…that'll be saved for another time it seems. So just kick back & enjoy what's here, and we'll see more action, drama, humor & excitement…later during the process. Till then, we shall wait to see what happens…won't we now…?


	4. Chapter 03: Meeting Of The Bot Couples

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers out there. I know you're ready to **ENVISION** this story, and on New Years Eve of 2014. The 'King Of VISIONS' feels like he would be very happy for the new year. But now, there will be some changes to my postings. But don't threat, you'll all still be able to **VISUALIZE** what works I'll present here. However, I'm gonna be pulling some extra work in another area that will be needing my extra time effort, that all my works will be instead of a week's posting, it'll be in every month. I know it's shocking to wait, but until I've finished some other task of what needs my full attention, it's the best I can do. So until then, you can still look forward to some good stuff, have patiences. So enjoy the New Year, things may have changed, but my work to present stories hasn't. Enjoy now…

**Chapter 03: Meeting Of The Bot Couples**

In another part of the city, the female Medabots scan some more, but as usual, they can't find anything. They frown but scan a building next, as the boys watch on in secret.

"Sam, do you think maybe we can get a cool laser gun like that too!?" Max pleaded in wanting to try those dangerous weapons out himself, after what they saw happen.

"If by 'we', you mean 'us' getting blasted to Kingdom Come? Then I'm sorry to say, but no!" Sam remarks dryly in stating how they won't last a minute under that heavy fire-power, etc..

"Aww!" Max whined at the answer response he got from his dog pal. The rest still kept on watching to see what will happen next.

Brass frowns in frustration in what's gone on so far. So far, no life! The girls kept on going while being followed by the boys in secret. The following thing ends up at a tire area where the female Medabots stop to look around.

Metabee was busy watching when he see's Sergeant passing by. "Breeakhh?" The cockroach, seeing the girls, crawled up to the girls and asked in his own language.

"Serg! No, get back here!" Metabee yelled in alarm, but silently to not be too loud. After seeing what Brass just did when she got spooked, even approaching right now is too dangerous.

The cockroach however ignores his owner, as he goes near Brass in curiously. Peppercat hears some noises via her cat ear's radar. "Hey, I hear something." She stated in picking something up at this moment.

Brass quickly gets her laser gun out and fires at where Sergeant is at, much to the shock of watching male robots. "Serg!" They yelled out in silence of their lost insect friend.

"Ugh, not to pointing things out, but….aren't cockroaches suppose to be indestructible?" Max pointed out a statement about the bug's history?

"Well that's hard to say, considering what happen to Cal during your Monster Rampage!?" Sam remarks in telling a different statement from a certain pass case they were in.

"Sacrificing himself like that, saying the truth was false!….But what about other dimensions, Sam?" Max dramatically stated before asking another question at this time?

"Well let's just see, shall we?" Sam replied with stating to see what happens for themselves.

"Five bucks says he lives!" Max spoke out as if taking a bet on what has happen to the bug.

"Though I'm surprise you didn't say he'll die, etc.? But still…Your own, little pal!" Sam hesitated from his partner's unusual choice of picks before accepting the bet challenge.

Smoke came from the crater where Sergeant used to be at. It looks like the poor bug is gone. But when the smoke clears, Sergeant came out coughing out noise, he was all right.

"Well that's the fastest bet I ever lost too?" Sam remarks to say in what happened while shrugging his shoulders, he lost to Max for betting the cockroach lives.

"Yeph, but looks like this just got better!" Max replied out to say while pointing something else happening from everyone seeing the scene happening before them.

"Oh-My! That is just a little cockroach!" Oceana relieved upon seeing Sergeant was nothing of a major threat.

"He doesn't seem hurt from that attack?" Honey scan the creature, showing no harm was done to it.

"Reowh, to survive that, it's something?" Peppercat acknowledge the bug's toughness, hard to really se that these days.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to harm you?" Brass assured that she means no harm to the roach while setting aside her weapon mode.

"Reowh, you know…he is kinda interesting and seems fascinating!" Peppercat 'meow' interestedly at the roach, as she holds an arm out expecting Sergeant to get on it. "Come on, little guy! We won't hurt you." She issued that they will not hurt the bug, as they seem intrigue by it.

Sergeant was worry at first, but then he went up to Peppercat's arm and look at it. Then he jumps onto the robot's arm and crawls up it. The roach soon jumps onto Brass's shoulders and crawls around the JAVA Probe 1.

"Man, hehe-heh, he is a funny little insect." Brass giggled happily from Serg moving around and almost felt like he was ticking her.

"He seems to be very friendly. The thing must be so lonely by itself?" Oceana cooed at the little roach, as the other girls couldn't stop but love this little guy.

"Aww, hehe, she finds him ticklish?" Metabee replied quietly, seeing the female Medabots liking his pet pal with a few giggles escaping him, and quieter ones from his friends.

"Hahahh! Boy, that 'is' funny!" Max laughs at the sight here, though he was too loud to contain it.

"Max, shut it before…" Sam tried to warn his noisy partner, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Brass hears the noise of laughing and it isn't coming from Neutranurse, Peppercat, Oceana, or Honey, but from somewhere nearby. That was Metabee who was laughing, but more of Max's louder laughter.

"Powhhh-Pouwhh! Bang-Banghh" Brass opens fire at where Metabee's group along with the Freelance Police extra's is, firing like mad.

The male Medabots were forced to come out of hiding while dodging the lasers.

"Take Cover!" Max cried out, as he and Sam ran and duck right into their Time Machine evaluator which was just nearby for no reason?

"AHhhhhh!?" Metabee cried out, as he shivered in dear life while ducking from the fem-bot's assault shots.

"Brraauughh! Stop! We're not enemies! Gahh!?" Sumilidon called out in alarm while using his speed to get himself away from danger, just nearly?

"WaaaOOAAhhh! We mean no harm? REALLY! Yikes!" Krosserdog tried to protest while he was lucky enough to dodge the shots from his own clumsiness, barely!?

"WOoohhh! Stop Shooting? You'll hit us!" Totalizer was hovering around without a clue, trying to reason with the girls as best he could.

"Yikes! Talk about deadly aim!" Arc-Dash remarked from dodging a shot, but then yelp again from another close second shot! "Ahhhhh!" Yep, that one nearly got him, this was crazy here.

"Stop! Or This Well Never End!" Metabee yelled out in fright from the needless chaos, just as the male bots were almost close to getting fried, big time!

That is enough to convince Brass to stop firing. The boys stop running, though it seems the Freelance Police of Sam and Max aren't here now, unaware that Brass has stop firing.

"You can thank us by telling us who you are?" Brass said sternly, as she and the other female robots came closely at the males. Metabee is still shaking in fear, worried that Brass will attack again.

"Please tell us?" Oceana pleaded for the bots to be cooperate while looking with a pleading eyes at Totalizer who shrugged his hand behind his head, not knowing how to reply?

"Who are you Medabots?" Honey asked the bots a question while looking over at Krosserdog, though he felt sheepish, as he chuckled slightly from this bot viewing him.

"We need to know. Are you the only bots still functioning?" Peppercat walks up to insist which Arc-Dash felt a bit shaken from this bot coming so close to him. They can't be blamed, she and her friends are surprised that there are still some Medabots still left on Earth, and still active too.

"Surely there must be others here!" Neutranurse kindly spoke towards Sumilidon who was silent but blushing at this bot asking him all these questions, so suddenly.

"RUuuoommvvhhhhh!" Suddenly, out of the corner, the Freelance Police were charging down in their police car, the Desoto, Sam was driving while Max used a megaphone to make a threat.

"Hold it, sisters! Make any move, and we'll think about NOT Flatting!" Max threatens them female Medabots from space, though some words were misconnected in his sentence.

"I believe the frame is? Don't move and we'll not Flatten them, genius!?" Sam remarks in correcting his little buddy's ideal threats that didn't match up correctly.

"Tomatoe, Tomato!? Lets just RAM-THEM!" Max shrugged off to say in not caring before shouting out what they should do, which Sam shook off to do by speeding their ride with more force to the pedal.

"ReoowOOOWHHH!" Peppercat saw this act and acted quickly, by collecting a charge of energy into her hands. "Biizizizizizssihhh!" Soon sent it at the cops which started to make them go all haywire like in cartoons of electricity making them glow and show their bones, etc.

"Yahyahyahyahyah!/Wahwahwahwah!" Sam and Max were yelping & crying out in the shocking pain, but still weren't stopping.

"Neutra-Wall!" Neutranurse suddenly held her arms out which then produce an energy wall made structure.

"Pouffff…/CReaaasshhh!?" Before the boy Medabots even knew it, the Freelance Police had crash into the barrier the nurse bot made before it vanished?

As the Freelance Police adjust themselves, they find themselves with Brass pointing her shooters at them, making them give up.

"Boy, talk about your shockers?" Max replied from seeing how they got themselves into a tough jam. "So much for the clear approach of tackling our dangerous foes down with a surprise attack!" He shrug off to say in what the duo were gonna do here.

"Ain't a surprise if they see us coming, bucket-head!?" Sam remarks to his dimwitted partner for stating about a stupid idea of running them female bots over. What were they thinking, wait, don't answer that?!

"They seem organic?" Honey collected at seeing the Freelance Police closely from their appearance.

"I thought no one of human breed was here anymore?" Oceana said in thought, this place just keeps surprising them one after another?

"Reowh, they don't seem to smart!?" Peppercat remarks, as she ease off her hands from planning to electrocute them coppers.

"Alright, it's best you start explaining, all of you!?" Brass snaps at the males for an explanation, how to do it, was the question on their minds?

Metabee opens his eyes and yelps in fear, as he sees Brass pointing her laser gun at him after directing it away from the copper duo from wanting an explanation, and now. Sergeant notices this and said this in his response. "Breeakhh." The KBT-Type Medabot robot, hoping to get Sergeant the roach away from Brass in case of any more trouble, reached out his hand, allowing Serg to get on it.

"Wait! This roach must be this bot's pet!?" Honey clarify on what this situation's meaning to her friends.

"Yep. His name is Sergeant. He's kinda our pet pal." Krosserdog explained to Honey a bit nervous, but still spoke.

Brass scans Metabee and frowns when she got the usual beep. She spoke this out after lowering her shooters. "Well, one things certain, neither he or the others are living." It was clear, the male Medabots are just robots, not organic at all.

"Oh, and what about us, sister!?" Max snap in feeling insulted now, aren't he and Sam living creatures?

"That's right, we're fresh, breathing, and living things!" Sam claim of who they are, rather feeling upset by those remarks.

"In truth, you might be just living creatures from this planet's pollution and mutated into something of a new breed." Honey exclaimed from seeing how the two Freelancers are a dog and rabbit, most likely not of a 'human' relation.

"Oh course, you might not wanna get your hops up on that possibility? With your level of thinking, it seems far off." Peppercat remarked in seeing that these two so-called coppers maybe not humans, and quote so, might be best off not being them.

"Sam, please contain me from doing something unmentionably stupid!?" Max gritted his teeth when he spoke, about ready to tear these bots apart now.

"Even if I could, you end up doing it anyhow, little buddy?" Sam remarked off in knowing how even stopping Max, wouldn't make him give-up on doing something he sets his little mind too.

"I figure you knew me well." Max reline to say from hearing what his partner said to him, making him feel slightly better.

"Sorry, but our mission involves another type of living being." Oceana explains a bit of why they aren't looking for living creatures, but something else.

"Though we shall keep of your living proof as a small chance of something we found today." Neutranurse easily exclaimed to help ease the two Freelance Policeman, so they wouldn't feel insulted anymore.

"Until then, we won't say nothing else!" Brass brushed the coppers off from further asking them anything. "Come on girls. We got to get back to work." Brass issued off to her group that they need to quickly get back on track.

"Right." Peppercat, Neutranurse, Oceana, and Honey said sighing, as they follow their leader after they leave the Freelance Police from surrounding them before she leaves. They wish they could stay and get to know the male Medabots better, maybe even understand how Sam and Max, living beings are here, mostly the before part.

"Well…we hope to catch another chance to talk with you all?" Sumilidon spoke out, as he waves goodbye to the girls for now.

"Don't be a stranger!" Arc-Dash said with a nod, as he waves goodbye to the girls, as well as Peppercat.

Metabee manages to recover and sighs lovingly right now, as he said this. "Wow. They are so pretty, including that sailor one?" Course Metabee's effect ion is shared by his fellow Medabot pals.

Krosserdog walks over to his KBT-Type friend, and spoke out while still not taking his sight off the new bots. "Yah, that one with the fin tail that could fly was something?" He was speaking of course about Honey, she was…something to him.

"Uh-huhn, that one that looks like a mermaid….I can't shake her out of my servos!?" Totalizer confusedly said in puzzlement by the thought, might be a sea theme type of what makes him attracted to Oceana.

"Well I'll be Great-Uncle Peter's Famous Frost Cakes on New England's Turff, Shaking Down Thugs For Cash Money?" Sam finished exclaiming this surprising situation while getting outta their car. "Seems these Medabot males are in love, Max!?" He pretty much could see the lonesome males have fallen in love with the first sign of their opposite gender after so many years.

"Oh goody, and all it took was for our ride to get smashed by unforeseen love!?" Max dryly remarked on what it took for them to see what the aftermath of it all would turn out.

"Shut it and help me push this into the Time Machine, idiot!" Sam remarks in snapping before the two pushed their ride into the evaluator and left it their to get fix by no-reason what so ever, fixing bots, don't ask how? They just have them, probably as something extra they snatched or so?

The female Medabots go back to scanning for life around the city as, unknown to them once again, the boys follow them. A song begins to play during the moment. In a superstore, the girls scan the whole place so far.

"Hmmm..." Brass hums to herself while looking around. She and the girls then hear a shriek. "Yiiiikes!" They turn and see Metabee screaming, as he realized that they spotted him. The robot yelps, as he bumps into some carts causing them to go forward after him. "RUNAWAAAAAAY!" Metabee runs for his life towards the automatic doors, unaware that they're broken.

Then from around the corner, Krosserdog and Totalizer arrives near the doors unaware of what's happening, as the latter bot asked this question. "Hey Metabee." Totalizer said in seeing their friend coming at them.

"What's going on here?" Krosserdog asked after seeing his friend having a worried face expression. He didn't get a result, as Metabee reaches the door where the Dog and Tortoise Medabots were at.

"WAAAAAuuaaghhhh!" The three Medabots scream, as the carts collided into them. The sight of it makes Sumilidon and Arc-dash, who were hiding, sigh in annoyance while girls shake their heads as they leave.

"Goody, when can I try that next?" Max asked excitedly, wanting to go through that kinda fun-thing the bots just did.

"Probably when you're less concern for your own health, Max?" Sam replied off with a sarcastic remark while he helped fish the three bots buried under shopping carts out.

Voice: _**Hold me close and hold me fast**_

The girls are now seen scanning an abandoned oil factory, still doing their scanning. So far, no luck in their finding.

_**The magic spell you cast**_

Metabee, Sumilidon, Arc-Dash, Krosserdog and Totalizer, who were watching them, sighs lovingly at the female robots. They duck as the girls, who couldn't find anything, flew pass them in frustration.

_**This is la vie en rose**_

The five girl Medabots soon landed, as they deactivated themselves ready to go to sleep for the night. They have a busy day and they have so little freedom left.

_**When you kiss me heaven sighs**_

The five Medabot boys came out of hiding and seeing the girl robots they are now in love with shut down for the night.

_**And tho I close my eyes**_

Metabee leans forward, but he trips and fell down a hill of garbage very fast.

_**I see la vie en rose**_

Metabee landed on the garbage below, groaning from the pain. Arc-Dash, Sumilidon, Krosserdog and Totalizer runs down after Metabee to help their friend up to his feet.

_**When you press me to your heart**_

The boys went back up the hill and see the Medabot girls still asleep. With lovesick looks on their faces, the boys came closer to the girl robots.

_**I'm in a world apart**_

Making sure not to wake the girls up by accident, the five robot boys walk up slowly to the girls. Then they wave their hands over their faces, confirming that Brass and her friends are asleep.

_**A world where roses bloom**_

Metabee smiles shyly towards Brass while Krosserdog, Totalizer, Sumilidon, and Arc-Dash smiles lovingly towards Honey, Oceana, Neutranurse, and Peppercat respectfully. They must show the girls how much they care for them. Metabee sees something on the ground and picks it up.

_**And when you speak...angels sing from above**_

Metabee motions his friends to come forward and tell them his plan. As the song came to an end, they got to work on something.

_**Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs**_

The Medabot girls woke up by the next morning, all getting ready for a new day. But they look surprised upon seeing something in front of them: structure likeness of themselves, though the things look badly made and such.

"OK, who in their right circuitry would build such ugly looking statues?" Brass asked frowning at the statues, unaware that the things belong to five certain Medabots they know.

"I don't know, but I think they are very nice from some kind Medabots?" Oceana said in her happy voice at the one Totalizer has made for her.

"And are very much work detail from looking at, too." Honey reply in a thankful way, wanting to thank the one who made the statue of her.

"Reowh, though it seems they should've just asked for our option first!?" Peppercat asked out from inspecting hers from Arc-Dash's hard work effort.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Neutranurse stated to the rest from kindly looking at how their statue figures are made.

The male robots, including the Freelance Police who arrived after some time fixing their ride from what happen last time etc., are watching from nearby some pipes. Sumilidon, Totalizer, and Krosserdog smile happily at Neutranurse, Honey, and Oceana's reaction while Arc-Dash felt a little something special from Peppercat. Metabee however looks worried while Brass just hovers looking at the statue Metabee made of her.

"Hmmm..." Brass said frowning at the statue, processing thoughts about the work effort.

"Looks ugly to me. What moron makes that?" Max remarks puzzled, forgetting that it was Metabee who made it.

"Oh come on? I work 'hard' trying to imagine her figure!?" Metabee groaned sadly, as he kicks the bottom pipe. "GAAAAaughh!" He yelled, as the pipes fell onto the robot and the Freelance Polices.

"Sorry to say, but Max's cruel yet truthful comments on others usually ends in being painful to deal with!?" Sam dryly apologized to what his partner said which he felt offended the KBT-Type Medabot's little heart?

The girls went back to work, as they went to a junk yard doing some scanning. Brass frowns angrily, as she scans a truck, coming up with nothing. She scans an outhouse but got the same reasons. In fact, each time, nothing, nothing, nothing!

"Well, this isn't going well, we can't find anything!?" Peppercat snapped angrily in seeing they've been searching on the second day, still nothing comes up.

"We may as well give up, girls." Brass said sadly at this harsh truth, they may never find what they seek.

"Don't give up, Brass, Peppercat." Neutranurse kindly pleaded for the two not to give in so soon?

"Please, surely there's a chance we missed something." Oceana tried to stay positive for her friends sake.

"At least things could not get worst, right?" Honey asked trying to cheer the sailor and cat bots up. Suddenly without warning, a crane magnet nearby activate in catching the five girls and trapping them in a magnet.

"ReeeOOOWWHHH! You had to say it!" Peppercat yelled in annoyance to what Honey had to go and say, as she struggles to get freed.

Brass yelled out angrily with this to say. "This magnet will not keep us from moving!" To her, being stuck in such a state is humiliating at best.

The girls struggled but could not escape. Neutranurse, Honey, and Oceana noticed Brass and even Peppercat growling angrily at the magnet that trapped them. The nurse Medabot quickly tried to say this to calm the two down, mostly the one with the shooters out. "Brass, please. Calm down. It's just a..." Course she never did managed to finsih what she wanted to say….

Brass ignored Neutranurse, as she opens fire on the magnet, freeing herself and the girls, as well as relieving Peppercat from her growling mood back to normal. But the sailor Medabot did not stop there, as she fires at the crane that the magnet is attached to and the ship that the crane is attached too, much to the horror of Metabee's group but Sam and Max who were watching. The male Medabots duck the parts of the ship, as it exploded.

Soon, after the damage is done, the girls hover down and watch, as the burning ship knock into the other ships line up. More ships blew up until the last one is gone.

"THERE SHE BLOWS!" Max excitedly shouted out from watching the explosions happening, what a show.

"Ooooh, besides Max's crazy violent behavior. That's gotta hurt someone's late domino Breaking-Record Back Home?" Sam groaned cringing a bit while remarking this situation in what had taken place.

"Do it again! I wasn't watching the part with the blasting!" Max yelled quickly to the Medabot girls, as he turns his attention back to the scene.

"Please excuse my partner? He tends to get moody when he misses something that ends up exploding for no reason." Sam remarked off to apologize before the K-9 detective cop looks at his rabbit partner in annoyance.

Of course, the girls didn't hear either coppers talking, as they sigh sadly. Metabee, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Sumilidon, and Arc-Dash nodded knowing that the girls need some company right now, so they and the Freelance Police go near the female Medabots sadly. Brass and her friends are very sad. They look so hard but it appears no life can be found on this planet.

The male robots look at the girls before looking at the flames. Metabee then whistled, as he goes closer to Brass. He made his attention known as he said this. "Ahem." He made a pretend cough to hopefully, get some attention on himself being present.

"Huh?" Brass said turning to the boys suddenly, making the KBT-Type Medabot fall to the ground in alarm. Sumilidon, Krosserdog, Totalizer, and even Arc-Dash helps Metabee up, as the sailor Medabot continues. "What are you and what is your directive?" Brass asked some interesting questions about Metabee all so sudden.

"Uhmmmmm, come again? What's that?" Metabee shrugged off to reply, not getting what this bot's talking about?

"Is that you?" Brass asked off, as she points at the KBT-TYPE MEDABOT logo on Metebee's torso.

"Oh…Heheh…I'm a KBT-Type Medabot, but my friends call me Metabee." Metabee said with a nervous chuckle in seeing his mistake of not realizing the question. Suddenly, an idea comes to him, as he said this next part. "Hold on, I got me an idea! Check this out." Metabee opens his chest and puts some garbage in himself. Once the chest is close, the KBT-Type Medabot focuses hard.

"Watch." Arc-Dash to the girls and the Freelance Police to see this. The girls watch as Metabee made a cube of garbage came out of himself. Well, it was cute at first, but then it fell down into parts.

"Ehee hee…ummm, ta da." Metabee said nervously in seeing his little display was….a failed impression.

"Smooth work, if you were trying to fail!?" Max remarks in dried humor at this situation of impressing a girl.

"Pay no heed or hair to Max, he's never the social type." Sam intervenes the scene to say this while to have the others just ignore Max's remarks.

"Boy Metabee, when you blew it? You blew it!?" Arc-Dash signs in embarrassing yet humoring his friend's downfall just now.

"Oh, like you would do better!?" Metabee snaps at this Hercules Beatle bot, thinking he was challenging him.

"No fighting, we're all friends, remember!" Totalizer cuts in to separate the two bots, nows not the time for their petty arguments.

"So how about you girls?" Krosserdog asked the Medabot girls curiously while still nervous a bit; as they like to hear their answer of a question.

"Huh?" The female Medabots asked puzzled by that question, as if not expecting it.

"One thing we got to know." Sumilidon said off, wondering why the Medabot girls came to planet Earth when it was a big wasteland in years.

"Directive?" Metabee asked the Medabot girls what they asked of him, hoping for an answer like what he just showed.

"Oh...well...that's kinda classified." Brass said turning around quickly in realizing the question now. She isn't going to tell her and the girls' mission to some robots they just know & meant recently.

"So what about you guys? What are your names?" Oceana asked referring to Sumilidon, Arc-Dash, Krosserdog & Totalizer now.

Brass looks at Sam and Max, as she asked them this. "And you two are…?" After all the excitement & confusion that's happened, they don't even know of these humanoid dog & rabbit creatures that are about the only living creatures left on the planet…next to Sergeant the Cockroach.

"We're Sam and Max, Freelance Police, at this futuristics Planets Service!" Sam replied in a noble and dramatic way of presenting one's self to the ladies, as he continued. "Crime Fighting Officers of the Law of Parallel or Un-Parallel World Relatives Alike!" Yep, if that ain't a fancy way to describe them, then what else is there when the world is a dump?

"Plus mindless Destruction which you'll hardly ever seem to notice, etc." Max added lastly to their introduction, as they finished.

This caused the Medabot girls to giggle a bit, finding these two living creatures a bit funny despite what happen when they meant them earlier. Metabee laughs happily in seeing the scene, as he said this next. "Ha-Ha-Haaahh, aren't they something, and we just meant them before meeting you five. By the by, in case your wondering, the names Metabee." Now Metabee was the one to introduce himself to those new here.

"Metabee." Brass said from nodding & getting use to the name by now. She and the girls giggled happily some more. That name sounds so funny.

"My name is Sumilidon, my loyalty and my fast speed shall not disappoint me in helping my friends." Sumilidon said introducing himself while bowing to them female Medabots, but mostly in Neutranurse's position.

"My name is ArcBeetle Dash, but just Arc-Dash for short. I'm pretty much the best and fastest Medabot shooter on Earth." Arc-Dash said in making himself known while making some sort of pose t impress the ladies.

"Says you, perhaps!" Metabee remarks off of such a claim which got Arc-Dash to show an anger mark on his forehead. This two are always competing with the other at who's best.

"My names Krosserdog, nice to meet you? I'm not the best shooter around, but I try?" Krosserdog introduced himself nervously to the Female Medabots, mostly from looking at Honey.

"I'm Totalizer, I'm a little slow, but I'm very strong and tough, so I hope we can be of some help." Totalizer said to them girls with shaking the back of his neck unsure when staring at Oceana's beauty.

"So...what are your names?" Metabee asked the girls in liking some names here. The female bots got the KBT-Type Medabot and his friends' along with the Freelance Polices' names, so it should be right that the boys knows the girls', right?

"My name is Neutranurse, I'm a healer. Nice to meet you all." Neutranurse said kindly while introducing herself and of what she's capable of.

"My name, is Peppercat, I'm a fighter with my electric shock attacks. Though I'm sorry if I may have been a bit rowdy." Peppercat said sheepishly after her introduction from her recent behavior.

"Hay, no problem, I thought you were really good at it." Arc-Dash complimented Peppercat which made the cat bot felt a bit started by it, but ended up blushing, sorta?

"My name is Honey, I'm a helper to assist those that need help." Honey spoke next to introduce what she is to the gang here.

"Wow, that was very helpful!" Max remarked off in hearing this bot saying she's only assistive and helpful, nothing more.

"Either you put a lid on it Max, or I'll do it for you!" Sam snaps in sternly telling his partner to keep quiet while the girls are telling them their names.

"My name's Oceana, another healer, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Oceana introduced herself polity to the male group of who she was.

"And I am JAVA Probe 1, I'm known as a Sailor-Multi, but my friends called me Brass." Brass made a happy expression at the male robots in telling her name.

"Uh…Neutranurse…Peppercat…Honey…Oceana…and JAVA Probe 1. Yeah, that sounds alright." Metabee said smiling in hearing those names. He likes those names, he really does.

"No, no. Call me Brass." Brass corrected this bot on speaking her name right.

"Arss…" Metabee tried again to get it right, but he was off again.

"Brass." Brass corrected Metabee with a nod here.

"Brass." Metabee said getting it right this time while making the others laugh a bit.

Suddenly, a familiar alarm light beeps from Metabee', making him yelp. Brass didn't noticed but Neutranurse, Honey, Oceana, even Peppercat did.

"What's that?" Honey asked puzzled by the KBT-Type Medabot's function reaction. The male Medabots turns and gasp in alarm while the Freelance Police stared in surprise to see what's ahead. A sandstorm is coming.

"Holly Making Beary's Off Rich-Salt Flavor Butter-Scouts!" Sam gasped from seeing what's coming straight at them.

"Wow, that was a long and useless yelping expression!?" Max plainly expression, like he just didn't matter of the dangers.

"Stuff it, Max!" Sam snap at his pal to keep quiet, cause they got trouble coming

"AHHHH! Oh-No! It's coming!" Metabee screams in alarm in knowing what's going on. He tried to pushing Brass, but this cause the JAVA Probe 1 to think that the KBT-Type Medabot was threatening her, forcing Brass to get her shooters out and points them at him.

"Oh, now your trying to be more hostile towards us? Then you should prepare for this!" Brass yelled angrily, as she was about to let out the shooting when…..

"Brass, wait, no! This isn't what you think!?" Metabee yelp in fright, not having enough time to explain things right now.

"Everyone get down!" Arc-Dash screamed, as he sees the sandstorm getting closer. Metabee ducks as Oceana, Honey, Peppercat, and Neutranurse saw the sandstorm coming. The mentioned girls along with Arc-Dash, Krosserdog, Totalizer, and Sumilidon duck, confusing Brass while Sam was kneeing and holding his flying rabbit pal Max by his feet, as he said "Weeehhh" during the strong storm winds.

"Wait! What is this?" Brass asked in surprise by the sudden storm. "AAAAuuuaaahhh…." She screams as she got hit by the sandstorm. The inside of the thing makes it difficult for her to see. "Metabee! Guys! Anyone!" She was not able to see what was going on from this sandstorm's action.

Suddenly, Brass felt something take her hand. It was Metabee that got the sailor bot. Sumilidon, Arc-Dash, Krosserdog, and Totalizer grabs the other four girls' hands as they help them, including the Freelance Police towards the male's vehicle quickly. The male Medabots managed to get the thing open and got inside. Once the group are inside, the door was closed quickly.

Brass was heard panting even though she's a robot, as Metabee said this. "Sorry. I shoulda told you that we get sandstorms here frequently? They are dangerous. I'll...uh…get the lights." After saying that, he needed to help bring a little light in the home the males live in.

"I got it!..Doouccuff!" Max shouted and tried to find the light switch thing, but tripped over something.

"Easier when you can see things, Max!" Sam remarked off after finding and picking his little buddy up.

Metabee shrugged off the two coppers and found the light switch and flips it, turning the lights on. This surprised the Medabot girls, as they look around.

"Hey, welcome to our home." Sumilidon introduced their place of living to their newest visitors.

"It's our home until further notice." Krosserdog said motioning to the inside of the place quickly.

"Right, please make yourselves comfy." Totalizer requested to the girls, along with the Freelance Police to get comfy during the storm outside.

"Come on, we'd show ya around." Metabee insisted to the girls, as he and the other Medabot males walk on ahead.

"Yoh! Just be careful on what you touch…..that especially goes for 'you two', as well." Arc-Dash stated out while mostly pointing at the Freelance Police which Max was about to do something stupid until he was caught.

The girls watch the boys and sigh afterwards. The male robots were so nice to them and help them escape the crazy sandstorm.

"Well, we can't go anywhere, so why not?" Brass responded off, as she and the other girls follow Metabee and his friends along with the tourist Freelance Police in the male Medabots home.

So things will settle a bit from both outside, and inside….while other things may take effect.

**VISION NOTE:** The mention about cockroaches and Cal are events that happened around Sam & Max: Season 3's final episode.

Now that there was a **VISION** of an odd moment to getting to know another. Now settle yourselves, the VISION-KING's work will be changed to a slow posting of once a mouth. But until then, you can enjoy what to expect the next time, like what will happen next when the bots show the girls their finds. And among awkward moments to unbelievable moments, we'll **IN-VISION** what happens when the mission object to find 'life', comes in the form of…a plant in a boot? And when Brass goes into a shutdown state, the male bots try to liven things a bit while Metabee cares for Brass. But what happens when a familiar space ship returns to take the girls away, what will Metabee's group & Freelance Police do then? The answers…lie in the next time, so be patient my friends, my changing of things will be until I've finished a few other work needs. Till then, enjoy…


End file.
